The Book of Love
by Lola93091
Summary: While reading a book of lovemaking, Rumpelstiltskin enters the library catching her by surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**The creative gears are turning in my head for this show so I have whipped up something for you all to enjoy. Review to let me know what you think **

…

The rain slapped against the large windows as the winds picked up. Days like these, Belle loved to stay in the library and search for books. The library was huge and the bookcases stood taller than the trees in the garden. Two chairs sat in the middle but she preferred the comfort of the soft rug beneath them. Piling a stack of books on the ground she looked through each of them.

The first book her hands touched was filled with the most interesting flowers she had ever seen. But as much as she loved them it did not interest her at the moment. Setting it down beside her, she picked for the second book.

The second book was filled with all kinds of stones meant for concoctions but again, this one had nothing to offer.

Time went by as Belle began tossing the books in front of her.

"I've spent so much time here and I haven't been able to find one good book!"

Belle slumped over in defeat and in the process of stretching her arms she knocked the last remaining stack of books she pulled from the shelves.

"Great…just great"

Brushing her skirt she bent down to retrieve all the books that were lying around her. Pieces of her hair fell out to cover her face as she went back and forth to put each of them away.

Bringing a hand across her face she let out a long breath. Only a few books remained and as she bent down for the final time she caught a glimpse of a black book peeking from the bottom. Ignoring the books at the top, her fingers slipped underneath to pull it out. The texture of the cover was rough and the only wording on the front read:

_The Book of Love_

The title shined in gold which made her automatically interested in looking through it. Plopping herself down, she gathered the book in her lap and turned a few pages to see nothing but scribbles. Taking a bunch of pages in between fingers she flipped through to find that the book was filled with illustrations of…lovemaking. Her eyes became glued to what she was seeing and she felt a warm blush cover her face as she looked at the 'unique' positions the lovers were tangled in.

Skimming through the words on a page she read: "_The Lovers_", underneath a painting of a woman being touched intimately by a man. Her skirt was hiked above her waist so that her most private area was shown to him.

It wasn't the act of sex that was completely foreign to her but it was the positions that sent her heart beating faster than before. She never knew that there were more than just a few ways of receiving pleasure. As much as Belle wanted to snap the book closed, she kept it open and promised herself to proceed reading it for just a couple more minutes.

…..

Time flew by and Belle was completely focused in the book. The images her eyes took in increased her body temperature and she found herself having to pause before continuing. If only she could hear the footsteps that were approaching the room. The doors of the library flew open and she jumped out of surprise.

"I'm sorry my dear…did I startle you?" he asked with a gleeful smile.

"Oh! Um…no…no you uh did not "she stumbled on her words as her mind wasn't able to formulate the best phrases at the moment.

"Well then…I shall join you here…my hands have become quite sore and I'd like the company" He said while making his way over to one of the chairs sitting close to her. She closed the book and prepared to jump up and put it away before he asked her a question.

"What is that you are reading?" he asked in such a way that was meant to just start a conversation.

She stood still for a moment before answering.

"Oh…um…some old book I found…about…about plants"

Leaning his head to the side he dug deeper.

"Plants…hmm sounds like the book I was looking for earlier…what kind of plants?"

_Of course Rumpelstiltskin wanted specifics_

"Flowers actually…for small potions that is" she replied, hoping that he would leave it be.

Bringing a hand to his chin he looked up in thought.

"Hmm that does sound a bit familiar…may I have a look…please?" he grinned at the last word.

Belle gripped the book tighter in hand and tried to come up with something that would drop his curiosity.

"Well I don't think it's the one…I mean I saw a few earlier that had much more in them"

"I'll be the judge of that" he said as he extended his hand out to her.

A cold sweat flushed across her body as her feet couldn't move from where she stood.

"The pages are falling out and it's quite messy…but I will hand you the other ones if you'd like"

Regaining control over her feet she turned to walk back to the shelf before he called her.

"Belle…it is just a book…hand it here so that I may look at it"

His voice wasn't too stern but she didn't want to keep refusing to give it to him. Now is the time and one way or another he would find out exactly what she was looking at minutes ago. Biting her bottom lip she turned back around and walked a few steps to lay the book in his hand. His long fingers curled around the edge and flipped it over to look at the front.

Her blush had to be much more noticeable now as a wide grin began to form on his face. Her fingers started to shake and she felt the need to run out the room.

"So…this is what you were reading…"

He appeared to be much amused at the way she was behaving in front of him. She was practically squirming on her toes as he turned a few pages to gaze at the sexual illustrations.

A few more pages flew to the side as he settled on a page with an ink smudge.

"Something tells me…this was the page you were reading before I walked in…isn't it?" he almost giggled as he held the open book in front of her.

Belle looked to the ground in embarrassment.

"Don't be shy dearie…"

She could feel his gaze on her and looked up to admit.

"Yes…yes it was…"

He pulled the book towards him again and flipped to the end and closed the book. The suspense was getting to her so she fixed her skirt and excused herself out of the library.

Making it out into the hall, she fell against the stone wall to take in fresh air. He was suffocating her with his questions and she had to get away from him. She was a mess and felt the need to retreat to her room.

…..

**To be continued! He caught her so what do you think will happen next? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Darkness

Belle sat on her bed trying to find a way out of the mess. She was utterly embarrassed by her reaction and the fact that he found out what she was reading. Sure he grinned and pressed on…did that mean he didn't mind? Surely he was just teasing and that deep inside he thought negatively of her.

She brought her hands up to her face and combed her fingers through her messy hair.

It was getting late and that meant dinner was to be prepared. She groaned at how she wasn't going to be able to hide for the day. After playing the scene over and over in her mind, she gave up and stood on her feet.

"Well…I'm just going to have to face him" Belle sighed.

She was never afraid of him until now but for a completely different reason. Grabbing a brush from the vanity she took out a tie and fixed her hair up nicely. Looking into the mirror, the blush that covered her entire face earlier had finally gone away.

Looking around to come up with an excuse to stay longer in the room she yelled at herself to leave. Placing a steady palm onto the doorknob she pulled the door open and walked down the stone steps to prepare dinner.

A wonderful aroma made its way to her nose as she got closer to the main room. Following the smell she walked into the main room and the sight in front of her almost took her breath away.

"Well, well, well…I was just about to call you dearie"

The long table was dressed up with beautiful black candelabras and roses all around them. There was no other lighting in the room except for the candles and the occasional flicker of the lightning from outside. In the middle of the table was a beautifully roasted ham and at her end, fine china laid empty along with a wine glass as its couple. Looking at him, he was wearing his usual attire except for a black poet sleeved shirt. The candlelight made his face glow and she could see his teeth shine through the grin he wore.

"I thought we should try something…_new_…for a change"

With a quick flick of his finger the chair in front of her moved enough for her to take a seat. A shriek left her mouth as the chair was pushed closer to the table.

"There…much better"

She eyed the contents on the table with shock. Everything looked so beautiful.

"So tell me…what would you like to try first _love_?"

She could feel a warmth spread to her lower body at the way he said that very last word. He meant to play on the title of the book she was reading and it has definitely begun to take effect.

"Um…the ham…the ham looks delicious"

"Oh I can assure you…it is"

Her fingers tapped the table lightly as she forced herself to be calm. Suddenly, the plate that was set beneath her chin flew up to the middle of the table and pieces of ham were sliced by a knife and placed on the fine china.

His plate was already filled and as he took a bite out of the meat she couldn't help but stare at him. Illustrations from that book flashed in front of her as she watched his mouth open to take in some more. She wanted so badly to kiss his lips.

"It's rude to stare you know" he joked as he found her looking.

Averting her eyes to her plate she picked up the golden fork and began to pick at the food.

"I'm sorry" she muttered.

"No need…I was only teasing"

She couldn't focus at all and found herself placing large pieces of meat in her mouth to chew. It was a way to release her tension.

"Were you hungry for ham my dear…or something else?"

She nearly coughed as he asked her.

"Perhaps some wine"

Belle nodded and in an instant a dark glass bottle flew to her. Her glass was filled quickly and her fingers reached out to place the top at her mouth.

Streams of the red liquid poured down the side of her mouth, flowing down her chin and chest. Rumpelstiltskin wanted nothing more than to lap it up with his tongue.

Tapping her mouth with a cloth napkin, Belle looked up to thank him.

He stabbed at the food on his plate and gently took it off his fork to gaze at her with hooded eyes. She was a beauty to take in with candlelight. The top half of her cotton dress clung to her torso nicely showing off a bit of cleavage enhanced by the streams of red liquid.

_BOOOOOOOM!_

Belle jumped a bit in her seat at the sound of the vicious thunder. The rain was still washing up against the windows as they dined.

"Just a storm dear_..._I'm surprised you aren't afraid of me really"

Belle stopped her fork from picking at another piece of food to question.

"Should I be?"

He grinned evilly to look at her, setting his wine glass down.

"Not yet"

Finishing the rest of his drink, Belle continued.

"Rumpelstiltskin I have been here…with you…for months…I'm not afraid and never was"

Tapping his mouth with his napkin he set it down completely finished.

"Are you sure dearie?"

Pointing a finger at her, she loved the way his voice deepened.

"Yes…yes I am" she said with the little confidence she had.

The candles were blown out and the entire room was emerged in darkness. She depended on the lightning to illuminate the area around her. She broke out into a small sweat.

"Rumpelstiltskin" she said in a shaky voice.

He didn't say anything and a flash of lightning showed no one seated at the other end.

"Rumpelstiltskin?"

Still no answer. Belle pushed her seat back and prepared to get up before she felt two hands at her shoulders.

"Shhhh…" his voice was a whisper in her ear as he massaged her shoulders.

"So…you _are_ afraid…let me guess…" she could imagine that he had a finger raised dramatically up to his lips in thinking motion.

"Of the dark?"

Exhaling shakily Belle nodded her head slowly.

"Yes"

Trailing his hands downwards to push the straps down to reveal more of her shoulders, he began to massage them with more strength.

Belle's heart was hammering from the darkness and the closeness of his body.

"If you were to spend as much time in the darkness as I have…you would find that it can be quite…comforting" he whispered, emphasizing the last word by gripping her shoulders.

Belle's eyes fluttered closed as she leaned her head backwards to take in his words and touch. His hands smoothed over the skin of her breasts emitting a gasp from her mouth. He didn't stop and continued to go further down until he reached below her belly. She could feel his wide eyes gaze upon her face. His long fingers stretched only to curl under and swipe across her most private area. Taking in a deep breath, Belle winced at the incredible feeling. Through her dress he used his index finger to rub at her front. Remembering her earlier wish, Belle turned to try and find his lips. Lightning flashed outside the window and she was able to see his face so close behind her. Moving her head to try and kiss him he pulled away.

"Nuh uh…not yet" he teased.

She craved for his lips and whimpered lightly at the distance he created.

"You haven't finished your food dearie"

A candle nearby was lit and she was able to see a few pieces of food left on her plate. His left hand stretched past her to pick up a piece of cheese. She knew what he wanted from her and waited for his hand to get closer to her mouth.

The piece of cheese was at her mouth and she opened to accept it. Moving inward, she clamped her lips shut over his fingers and sucked them clean. It was now her turn to hear him gasp.

He was giving her more confidence to lose herself.

Plucking a few grapes from the plate he hung them over her mouth. Leaning her head back she moved up like a fish to take them into her mouth. He was entranced by how beautiful she looked doing this. She was a becoming a seductress…his seductress.

The juice from the grapes slid down her lips and he couldn't keep her waiting any longer. Letting her swallow, he swept down to capture her lips in a hungry manner. She squealed in surprise. His lips felt so soft as he twisted from side to side. She sucked on his tongue greedily as if to taste him.

As fast as he started it, he stopped to pull from her while panting out of control. His deep brown orbs pierced her blue ones and he turned to walk away from where she sat.

"It is getting much too late…"

Belle was confused at how sudden he stopped. She wanted ask why but she switched to a different topic.

"What about the table?"

Turning to deliver a smile he answered, "Oh it's nothing a little magic can't handle"

"Oh…"

He was acting as if nothing happened and it was beginning to torture her.

"Goodnight Belle"

He disappeared so fast just like the lightning and she was left to try and gather her thoughts.

Pushing on the arms of the chair, she got up to walk back up to her room.

…

**Thank you all so much for the reviews Another chapter will be up soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: To be touched

Slipping on a thin yellow gown, Belle made her way over to the bed. Pulling the covers down she got into bed and looked up at the ceiling replaying the scenes from dinner.

_Why did he just stop? _Belle wondered.

The way his hot breath felt against her ear as he stood behind her. The way his hands gripped her shoulders and rubbed them. The way his fingers…oh his fingers. The way they curled inward to rub at her front made her turn in bed.

Belle turned side to side to try and beat the images out of her mind for a good night rest but found her actions useless. She settled on her original position and stared at the ceiling once again.

The sound of the light rain from outside was soothing and is supposed to act as a lullaby but her body was reacting way too much to her memories. She wanted so badly to feel those very same hands sweep down her body. Looking over at her door, she reassured herself that he would not burst in just like at the library. Biting her bottom lip, Belle leaned her head back against her soft pillow.

_Ssshhhhhhh_

Her eyelids snapped up at the sound of his whispered hush. Looking around the room he was nowhere in sight.

"Get a hold of yourself" belle told herself.

Lying back down her eyes turned side to side to look once more. It was all in her head.

His touch on her most private area made her body burn for more. The way his finger tickled in back-n-forth motions made her wet with anticipation.

The bedroom door was closed but how she hoped for him to visit her in the night to touch her.

Bringing her hands to her shoulders she started to rub gently. Releasing all the tension onto her shoulders she tried to imagine him doing this for her.

_Well…my hands are better than no hands at all_

She never did anything like this before and the days she spent with Gaston were empty, missing many of the feelings she had begun to experience just recently.

Releasing her shoulders, she uncrossed her arms to glide her hands down her chest using the palms. The gown was thin enough for her to feel the warmth and she could feel her nipples harden as she teased them. With her mouth slightly open, her hands continued to venture lower.

Using her index finger she poked through the fabric of her nightdress and began to rug her clit in 'come-hither' movements.

Small gasps escaped her mouth as her head bounced from side to side on her pillow. Bending her legs, she squeezed her thighs together enough to keep the friction. With much faster strokes she let out a breathy moan.

Pushing her hand further down, her finger reached her opening and with her dress still in the way she pressed in deep. It didn't feel too pleasurable but it was enough to add to her imagination as she closed her eyes. Turning onto her stomach she kept her finger on the same spot and the weight of her body heightened the feelings she was giving herself.

Pulling out, her finger went back up to tease once more. Back-n-forth, side to side, fast and slow she was breathing much faster. She wanted to imagine his body on top of her doing something like this from behind. The bottom of her dress was becoming soaked with her fluids and she was almost at the edge. Squeezing her eyes shut, she could feel her lips get sore from rubbing against the pillow. With her hip digging into the side of her arm she delivered a couple more rough strokes before blacking out.

Unable to move after her own climax, Belle gave herself a couple minutes to calm her heartbeat before turning over.

She let out a hiss in pain from crushing her wrist. A few strands of hair stuck to her face as she took in a breath of air. Swiping her left hand across her face she pushed them back.

Her lower regions felt completely wet from her own touches. But even though her touches were able to satisfy her body for the night she needed to see that book again.

_He must be asleep…if I could just get that book_

Swinging her jelly-like legs over the edge, Belle pushed herself off and walked over to the door. Grabbing a hold of the knob, she twisted it carefully to avoid making a sound. With one small click, the door was released.

Peering down the dark hall, Belle walked back into her room to light a small candle to take with her. Stepping into the hall, she held the candle out in front to illuminate the way. She wasn't even close to the library and already she was breaking into a nervous sweat.

Rumpelstiltskin's bedchamber was down another hall, a hall which thankfully she didn't need to go through. Struggling to keep her breathing under control she kept alert for any sounds. The small candle flickered as she neared the narrow staircase.

Keeping her right hand against the stone wall she proceeded to walk down barefoot. The cold hard steps met each foot as she took on every step. It felt like forever until she was able to get to the bottom.

The fire became much smaller once she had made it to the lower level.

_No no please don't burn out_

Brows knit in sadness as the flame burned out and smoke twirled in the air.

_Great…_

Just a couple more feet and Belle found herself in front of two large familiar doors. Now that she had finally arrived, she pushed open the doors in desperation to retrieve her book.

Placing the candle on a nearby desk, the full moon gave her enough light to look around the entire room. In a hurry, Belle ran across the carpet and to the bookshelf where it was originally pulled from. Looking at each and every title with a finger, the golden title she hoped to see was not making an appearance.

_Where…where did he put it…where?_

Turning around to look at the chairs, none of them had a book occupying the seat. Standing in one place, Belle tapped her right foot impatiently as she thought hard.

There were too many bookcases in the room to go through. She could feel herself getting dizzy just by turning around fully to look at every shelf.

Running back up to the first case she went through, her hands grabbed at all the books on the middle shelf and pulled them out to place on top of a much larger desk next to the window.

Spreading the books across the top in a fan-like pattern, her eyes skimmed each cover. The book still did not show.

"Where could it be?"

Completely and sexually frustrated, Belle brought both hands up to her face to rub her forehead.

"Looking for this?"

Belle turned around fast to take in the sight of Rumpelstiltskin holding up her book with a sly grin. Bits of her hair covered her eyes as she held onto the desk behind her. He was dressed in the same attire except his shirt was open a bit more.

She was shocked and the atmosphere was beginning to choke her. It was beginning to feel like Déjà vu but this time…this time it felt a lot more different. Her fingernails scraped the edge of the hard wood and her feet were glued to the ground. Belle kept her gaze on him without blinking. With enough light in the room she reminded herself the state of dress she was in. With nothing under except for a small pair of underwear her breasts were visible in the pale gown. Her chest heaved, waiting for his next words.

"Well…my dear…is it?"

Slowly nodding her head she whispered, "Yes"

Putting one foot in the other, he took slow steps towards her. His slow movements felt like she was prey. Bringing the book closer to his face he flipped it open and with a licked finger he looked through.

"Ah! Here we go…The _lovers_…" he said dramatically while looking straight at her. Looking back on the page he continued to read a section underneath the illustration.

"Such pleasure can be given to the woman if the man touches the skin of her flower…with a flick of his finger on her bud the woman will beg for…_more_"

His tone deepened at 'more' and she was becoming much more aroused even though she had tried to help herself earlier.

"Page two-hundred-thirty-one…I must say…I don't know if that is entirely true…but!"

She jumped a bit at his sudden yell.

"That little spot on your dress is telling me that it is in fact correct"

Belle didn't feel the need to look down at the spot she had created in her own bed. He didn't cease to amaze her and she wondered if he could even smell her from where he stood. Her cheeks burned at his observation and her head looked away.

He moved faster to stand right in front of her. Gripping her chin lightly he pulled her to face him.

"No, no my sweet Belle…look at me"

Opening her eyes she took in his large eyes.

"Much better…"

Rumpelstiltskin placed the open book beside her and looked over to take in the illustration of the man touching the woman.

"Is that what you want love…is that why you came down here?"

"N-no…no… I just wanted to…to…" she was stuttering badly as his brows lifted, waiting to hear what she had to say. Taking in a deep breath she relaxed her shoulders.

"I just wanted to make sure…It was returned to its place"

"Oh is that it…so you didn't come down here for this…"

He picked her up with surprising strength and she gasped at the hands underneath her bottom. With a 'thud' he dropped her onto the desk. One hand lowered to the bottom of her see-through dress to smooth a hand up her calf and to her thigh. The dress was now hiked around her waist and her eyes fluttered closed to relish the sensation.

His lips met her ear and whispered, "Answer me love"

"Ooooh…gods…yes"

He pulled back to see her lips in a pout as her mouth opened to breathe.

He gathered her long hair into a grip and brought her face much closer. Chins connected but his lips were millimeters away.

"Tell me what you really wanted Belle"

His voice was thick with lust and she shook from the way he said her name.

"The book…I wanted…the book"

His hot breath burned her lips as he spoke.

"For?"

Taking a moment to swallow Belle thought of what to say.

"To…to...umm"

"To what hmm?"

"To..to pleasure myself"

Through half-lidded eyes she could see a grin form on his lips.

"Well now…you could have simply asked"

Her tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip and his eyes followed its movement.

"I'm sorry" she apologized in the lightest whisper as he kept his grip on her hair.

He said nothing as his eyes moved down to take in her whole body. She felt like he was studying her appearance enough to have it memorized.

"My…You really are beautiful Belle"

"Th-thank you"

Moving his eyes to look at her blue orbs, he pushed her lips against his in a desperate manner. She could almost feel his teeth as he pushed harder to have her closer. Finally she got the kiss she had been waiting for. Throwing her arms over his shoulders, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his waist to brush against her most sensitive area. Letting her hair fall, his hands gripped her bottom to pull her flush against him. He was greedy for more. She squealed at the bulge that filled up the front of his tight leather pants and he let out a sharp gasp as she rubbed harder.

Bringing his hands up, he pushed at her chest so that she was now lying on the hardwood desk. Her perky breasts craved his attention as he brought a hand to touch the valley in between. The fabric moved with his touch and he lifted it higher above her waist.

Setting both hands on her thighs he coaxed her to spread her legs. With one hand he rubbed her inner thigh, moving closer and closer. He reached his destination as he felt the soaked cloth of her underwear. He bent his finger to tease her 'bud' with his knuckle.

Belle let out a sudden moan at the invasion.

"This is what you really wanted…for me to do what that man…" he said as he pointed to the page, "is doing to her"

She said nothing and looked up at him.

Stretching his finger out he began to stroke her. Applying more pressure than before he saw her thighs twitch and her hands clutched into fists.

Belle closed her eyes feeling like this was all a dream. Her pants became in sync with his touching.

She felt completely like jelly around his finger, she was wet enough for him to plunge his own member into her but he refused to give in so soon. He wanted to make her scream first, and giving her this pleasure was enough to satisfy him.

He became painfully hard as he watched his Belle shake in front of him. Words could not express how happy and lucky he was to have such a beautiful woman almost bare and pleading for his own damn hand.

Suddenly he stopped and Belle's eyes flew open to register his action.

"No…no…please don't stop"

He was teasing her and she knew it.

Grabbing her around the waist he pulled her up to stand against the desk. He crushed her to his form and leveled his lips to hers. She couldn't take it anymore so she rammed forward to capture his lips and his finger went under to plunge into her folds.

"ooooh!" she nearly yelled as she broke from his lips.

She held onto his shoulders as his finger moved in and out. She took his lips again and felt the need to devour them for all the wonderful things he was doing to her body.

Her body began to move up and down to feel more and she breathed into his ear to make him go faster.

With a few more pumps of his finger, her eyes squeezed shut and she let out a deep moan. Her limp body fell back onto the table and her underwear now felt like a second skin. The front of her gown clung to her breasts as her chest moved to her breathing. A sheen of sweat covered her face and he found himself staring at his one-of-a-kind jewel. The afterglow made her all the more desirable. Pulling her legs to wrap around his waist he pulled her against his chest to kiss her one last time. His lips enveloped hers desperately. Sucking her lips ferociously he wanted those lips to remain that perfect pink color forever. Releasing her with a click he gently picked her up in his arms and walked out of the room.

…

**There will be more! I am loving the reviews so thank you all very much. I wanted this chapter to be much longer so that it could build up the scene. Hopefully it worked and if this turned any of you girls on the slightest bit then that is great. I guess I'm going to have to read some excerpts from **_**50 Shades of Grey **_**to fully achieve the turn-on factor lol. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Present

Carrying her body up the wood steps, Mr. Gold used just a small amount of magic in this world to cure the pain in his leg. He felt proud to be able to make use of this leg now and finally made his way up to their room.

Pushing the door open with her feet, he walked over to the bed and placed her down. Belle's eyes opened slowly as she took in Mr. Gold's suit.

"Umm you're still wearing your suit" she stated in a sleepy tone. Her hair was loose as well as a mess as she looked at him from where he put her.

"Ah well you see that's because I am going to take a shower first my dear"

Throwing a leg lazily over the edge, Belle brushed her hair back.

"Well then I…should join you"

Dressed in an oversized shirt he stared at her tired form and smirked.

"Oh no you don't…you took one earlier and you need the rest"

Reaching up to his neck, his fingers picked at the tie knot and pulled it off with a yank.

"Please?" she begged with half closed eyes and with the tone of a whiny child.

"Belle…"

"Remember…when you caught me?"

He looked confused when she asked him that question.

"Caught you?"

Her cheeks burned a bit as she recalled a moment in their past lives.

"Yes…in the library…your library…looking for _that_ book"

His lips curled up into a grin as he undid the buttons of his dress shirt.

"Ah…yes…that book…and I do remember _everything_ that happened"

"Do you still have it?"

"The book? My dear sweet Belle…of course I have it"

"Please…could you get it…tomorrow?"

Pulling off his shirt he slid the belt off its loops and took them into the bathroom. Before closing the door he told her, "It is much too late love…I must take a shower"

The door clicked shut and she pulled a pillow out from under her to throw at the door. He could be such a tease.

_No matter, he __will__ get this book_

Before turning on her side she reached behind to get another pillow. Snuggling up to get comfortable, Belle closed her eyes shut and hoped to see the book tomorrow.

…

**Very short chapter but I wanted to show how this story will be formed. I thought that it would be fun and interesting to play on the past and present since both of his characters are incredible. You will not only be getting the best of Rumpelstiltskin but Mr. Gold as well. I don't intend to really touch on the season finale except for maybe add a few of the characters into their everyday life in Storybrooke. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Surprises

Pulling up the covers neatly and placing the pillows on top, Belle finished making the bed. It's 9:00 a.m. and her Mr. Gold had already left for work. She loved the way he always gave her a deep kiss before leaving and as she turned to face the bureau she saw a small white paper. Walking over to pick it up, it read:

_Look under_

_The Bed_

_-R_

She always loved surprises especially his. He was never predictable and it made her love him more. Bending down to crawl next to the bed she pulled up the bed skirt to look under. Reaching her hand out to grab at the mysterious black box, she pulled it closer and sat up to inspect it. A large cursive 'B' in silver decorated the top of the box and as she lifted the cover, her eyes fell upon red tissue paper. Unfolding the paper, soft yellow fabric met her fingers. Gently pulling it from its place, Belle stood up to see the fabric fall down to reveal an ultra-thin nightgown. Her eyes opened wide and mouth opened in shock.

"He remembered it perfectly!"

Hugging it against her chest, her lips curled into a smile. Ever since the day things changed, she lost so much including her love. Having this piece of clothing made her feel like a piece of her past was right in her arms again. It felt good to get things back.

Looking over at the mirror, Belle just couldn't wait to slip it on and she was going to thank him greatly. Laying it on the bed, Belle decided to do some things around the house. Tonight, she was going to make the most romantic dinner and she wanted to prepare.

…..

The sound of Mr. Gold's Cadillac pulling into the driveway caught Belle's attention immediately.

She had just finished setting everything and she needed to hide in order to make her grand appearance. All lights in the house were off except for two ornate candelabras on the dining table. Hearing the sound of his keys, Belle quickly went down the steps and hid in the room beside the kitchen.

The front door clicked open and she could already feel his presence. Greeted by darkness, Mr. Gold began to worry, taking fast steps towards the living space. A pleasant aroma captured his senses as he got closer to the kitchen. Making a turn, he found himself in front of a romantically decorated table. He smiled knowing full well what she had in mind for tonight.

"All we need is a storm"

His head turned to see his Belle dressed in nothing but the sheer gown he bought her. Her loose brown hair cascaded around her shoulders and with no bra, her breasts were shown proudly. She looked magnificent.

With his mouth slightly open he was unable to speak.

"Have I made the great Rumpelstiltskin speechless?" she said dramatically.

"That's a power only you have my dear"

Swaying over to her man, Belle took his lips into hers by surprise. Crushing his body against hers she sucked on his tongue before releasing him.

"Missed me?"

Leaning in to hover her lips above his she whispered, "Only a little"

With a teasing smile Belle turned away and walked over to the table to pull out a chair.

"For you…" she said as her fingers gripped the back of the chair.

Sitting down, Belle ran her fingers down his chest, feeling every single button as she moved. Letting out a small hiss, he closed his eyes to focus on the feeling.

"We should eat before this leads us somewhere else"

Belle pulled her hands back and went to the other side to sit.

"You remembered the ham"

Looking up at him she smiled.

"Oh of course I remember…wine?"

"Please"

Walking over to his side she poured some wine into his glass and returned to her seat to place some food in her plate.

_BOOOOM!_

The rough sound of thunder made Belle jump a little and Mr. Gold grinned at her. Meeting his gaze she almost laughed, "What?"

His teeth showed through his grin as he replied, "You are still the same Belle I knew long ago"

….

Lips collided as Mr. Gold had Belle leaning against the kitchen sink. With her right leg hiked around his waist Belle hooked her arms around his neck to keep their lips locked. Their lips kept on twisting as they grew hungrier. There wasn't anything soft about their kiss…no, they kissed as if dinner didn't quite satisfy their stomachs.

The small kitchen window above the sink was covered by a thin curtain which still allowed the lightning to show through.

Running a hand up her thigh, Belle detached her lips and threw her head back with a gasp. He loved that he was still able to make her breathless with just a touch. Cupping her bottom with both hands he pushed her up to have both legs around him. The closeness of their position made Belle grind against him to feel the familiar bulge.

"OHhh!"

Lips sore from just minutes ago, Mr. Gold made it his mission to keep them red. Diving in to capture her rosy pout, a deep moan emerged from his throat as she continued to grind against his body. Breathing in through his nose, he took her tongue and sucked on it slowly. It was her turn to moan as he forced their pace to slow down.

Pulling her head back, Belle was panting as she tried to talk to him.

"Please…let's go…let's go upstairs"

"I don't think I'll be able to make it love" He told her with a strand of hair covering one eye. He looked unbelievably sexy and his deep brogue made her almost lose control.

"But…there is one place we can go"

Confused, Belle pushed her legs down and stood in front of him. Before she could say anything he took her hand in his and walked out of the kitchen. Going through the hall, they passed a few rooms before approaching two French doors.

Pushing on the handle, one door opened and he pulled her in behind him.

"The library?"

"Don't remember?"

A Flash of her lying on a large wooden table with Rumpelstiltskin's hand pleasuring her made her remember instantly.

Pulling her hand almost violently, he pushed her over to the table, and took her lips into his. Running his hands over her breasts he eased her back onto the table. She was lying flat against the tabletop and he reached for the stain glass lamp to turn it on. The large bulb directed intense light onto her body and he stared at her as if examining. His eyes traveled from top to bottom and he felt himself breathing faster.

Her legs lifted to curl around his waist as he pushed himself to get closer. His long fingers grazed the edge of the nightgown and moved it upwards, trailing his fingernails against her bare skin. The bottom of the sheer gown gathered around her chest.

His hands went down to her panties. With his right hand he gripped the inside of her thigh and using the index finger he slowly rubbed her clit.

Her eyes squeezed shut as a gasp left her mouth.

Moving deeper, he curled his finger to move back-n-forth. Her legs began to twitch around his waist.

"Was it like this?" he asked her, tone filled with lust.

"Ohh…yes…yes it was just…like…this"

With a few more strokes, Mr. Gold decided to cease teasing and hooked his thumbs on both sides to pull her panties off. She kicked her legs to send them flying to the ground and he pushed himself back between her legs to take his belt off. Looking up at his face, a thin sheet of sweat covered his face as he hurried to unzip the front of his pants. The sound made her folds separate in anticipation and she lifted her body up to kiss him greedily.

The sound of their lips filled the room. Lowering her hand to his front, she touched him through his briefs. His lips sealed as he kept a moan from escaping. Her fingers pulled at the waistband to creep inside and grab a hold of his achingly thick shaft. Gripping the head she massaged it slowly.

"Yes…just like this…except better", she whispered.

With a few more squeezes, his hand flew on top of hers and pulled it out. Heavily panting, Gold eased her legs to open wider and she lied back down. With his hands gripping her thighs he slid in easily through her soaked entrance.

"Mmmm!"

He pulled out only to push back in to go in deeper. He loved the view he was given, her mouth was formed in an 'O' shape as he plunged into her body. One hand cradled her bottom as he steadied himself. The other moved to lift the material higher to see her bare breasts in the light. Her light pink nipples hardened under his touch and his gaze was fixed on them as they bounced with each movement. Belle bit her bottom lip hard as she lifted her head to see his pants sitting low on his waist. The dark hair that led down to his cock made her moan. Watching him move was so erotic and her heart was beating uncontrollably.

Grunts and pants left his mouth as his pace quickened. Her arms were outstretched wishing she had something to hold on to. The continuous bumping sound of their bodies connecting on the hardwood table was like music to them. With their eyes closed, his fingernails bit into her skin as held her naked thighs. She getting wetter by the second and if he was to stand still his manhood would surely slip out on its own. The smell of their combined arousal invaded their senses and with a few more ferocious thrusts he climaxed hard. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her eyes were tightly closed and a deep red flush covered her face.

Resting inside of her for a few seconds, Gold stepped back enough to watch himself slide out. He was dripping with her fluids and as he looked up he saw her propped up on her elbows. She was focused on his glazed covered cock and she slowly licked her lips at the sight.

He felt himself moan at her reaction towards him but he pulled his briefs and pants up.

"Perhaps another time Belle"

She almost whined in protest but was beginning to feel tired. Sliding off the table she stood to her full height. Cupping the side of her face with his hand he leaned in for one last passionate kiss. A thin string of spit connected their lips as he pulled away.

"Thank you…for the gown" she told him.

"You're welcome"

He sent her a smile.

"I think I'll wear this everyday" she said with a teasing grin.

"Oh my dear, if you do that I wouldn't be able to control myself" he said, tone deep with his Scottish brogue.

"I wouldn't mind that at all"

Reaching up to give him a peck on the lips they walked out of the library and headed upstairs.

…

**Another chapter set in the present. This piece has the most reviews of all my stories and I thank all of you for keeping up with it. Your input means a lot and works as my motivation. I have been reading your stories as well, trying to gather some ideas and I must say that you girls really know how to right some good sex scenes : P Anyway, more chapters will be coming in soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Garden Maze

Sitting on the bright green grass, Belle wanted to take advantage of the beautiful weather out in the garden. Butterflies fluttered around her and the songs of the birds put her at peace. A large pink rose dangled in front of her face and her lips curled into a smile knowing just who was behind her.

Taking the stem of the flower, Belle turned to look up at Rumpelstiltskin.

"It's beautiful, thank you…I love it when you give me flowers"

"You deserve to be given flowers all the time"

Getting up onto her feet, Belle brought the rose up to smell it. It was soft and sweet enough to be made into a perfume. Opening her eyes she met his gaze.

"I am…too lucky to have you"

"Oh I should say the same really", Belle said as she walked by him.

Her words deeply flattered him and as he watched her walk around the rose bushes he liked how the bright blue dress swayed with her movement.

"You are an interesting man Rumpelstiltskin"

"How?"

Holding the rose over her grin, Belle moved around to get closer.

"Well…you are extremely intelligent, romantic and should I say…you make my knees go weak every time you say the word…_love_"

A shudder ran through his body as she spoke closely. He couldn't form any words just yet as she continued.

"Gaston was none of those things…and he certainly did not make my knees go weak"

His hands almost clutched into fists at the thought of the fool. But thankfully he was still the rose that he had given her long ago. Lifting her chin with a finger, Rumpelstiltskin looked at her sincerely.

"He did not deserve you…you should be worshipped"

Laughing lightly Belle moved away.

"Well I don't know about 'worship' but you deserve me…my heart, my body everything and you will always have me"

With those last words Belle turned to walk back into the castle.

….

Dropping the long stem into a skinny vase filled with water, Belle took a brush from her vanity and smoothed out her long hair. Looking out her bedroom window, she was able to see the large hedge maze. A black iron gate sat in front of the entrance, closed. At this time of the night, with the full moon shining bright Belle found the maze alluring. The gate gave it a somewhat mysterious appeal and due to Belle's curious nature she planned to walk through it this very night.

Walking into the hall she ran straight into his chest.

"And just where do you think you are going at this time dearie?" he said in a surprised manner.

"The maze…I wanted to walk through it…what are you doing up?"

"Was just going to say goodnight"

"Oh really…" she teased leaning forward close to his lips.

Pulling back with a teasing smile, Belled begged for permission.

"I'll make you a deal"

This caught his attention and he grinned playfully.

"Oh I don't think you want to start making any deals with me Belle"

"No, I do…if you let me go I will…not make another deal with you!" she said smiling up at him with her finger pointing straight.

"Oh that isn't a very good deal"

Taking a few steps towards her, she was pushed back against the stone wall.

"How about this…" his tone deepened as he began.

"How about I join you in this little night walk of yours and you get to have your book"

It wasn't a serious deal, so Belle agreed to have some company.

Sliding a hand down her arm he took hold of her soft hand.

"Shall we?"

….

Making it out into the garden, they continued to stroll through the paths that led straight to the maze. Standing in front of the gates, Rumpelstiltskin placed his hand on one of the gate doors and within a second the gate was opened.

"Without me you would not have been able to get through so easily"

Belle sent him a smirk and walked in amazed at the height of the hedges.

There were six entries or paths that one could take in the maze so Belle looked confused.

"Which one should we take?"

"We? Whoever said _we _would be going through this together…my dear, you go your way and let us see who makes it all the way through hmmm?" he said with a sly grin.

"What…that's not fair"

Appearing right beside her, he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Life's not fair dearie"

His voice sent a wave of shivers down her body. Looking back at the sight in front of her, she cleared her throat and made a decision.

"Alright…I will go…"

"Choose wisely Belle"

"I shall go this way…"

Looking behind her, Rumpelstiltskin already disappeared.

_Surely he will just use magic to win, _Belle thought.

"Well then…I will use instinct"

Walking through the winding path, the moon above her shined down on her, guiding her as she moved. The walls were closing in and the space got smaller. Both hands were placed on either side to push her way through.

The soft grass beneath her feet turned to stone and before she knew it, her body rammed into a hedge wall. Backing up fairly quickly, Belle turned to walk through an opening that must have appeared only minutes ago. Ducking just a bit to make it, Belle stood up fully and proceeded down the dirt path. In front of her, beautiful white flowers bloomed from the sides. They gave off a beautiful scent that resembled jasmine.

Fireflies flew all around her and she took a moment to see the life that was beginning to sprout from the inside of this maze. It was all so beautiful.

Picking up the bottom of her dress, she ran down the path only to hit another dead end.

"Ugh! I will not give in!"

Turning around Belle ran back to find that the opening she just came through closed up.

"What?" Belle let out in disbelief.

Turning to the side, Belle noticed the flowers beginning to move to the side. They moved enough for a small hole to form. The hole got wide enough for her to squeeze through and Belle took the opportunity to do just that.

Crawling through rather quickly, Belle looked at the hole closing up slowly.

Letting out a breath, she stood up on her feet and looked around. Nothing but more pathways and confusing turns appeared before her. One path was covered in cobblestone and the other just plain grass.

_I just might go crazy if I stay here long enough_

"Giving up already princess?"

Belle looked up to see Rumpelstiltskin sitting at the very top of the hedge with his legs dangling over. Rolling her eyes Belle said to him, "Easy for you to say…you have magic"

Jumping down in front of her, he waved his hand up.

"This is _my _maze is it not…and besides, I would rather see how you would make it to the end"

"Give me a sword and I will show you" she said jokingly.

"Oh that sounds like another deal now doesn't it?" his tone deepened as he grinned bearing his teeth.

"A kiss for a sword"

He looked stunned for a moment and then got closer.

"A kiss you say?"

"Yes…"

"I think that can be arranged"

Grabbing the back of her head, Rumpelstiltskin hungrily kissed her lips. They stumbled against the hedge; Belle's back rubbing against the twigs inside. Running her hands through his hair, he plunged his tongue inside her mouth. A small moan made its way up Belle's throat. The hedge was strong enough to keep her from sinking in so with one hand, Rumpelstiltskin pulled up her dress. He felt her right leg twitch as he ran a hand upwards slowly. Pulling from her lips, he began to trail kisses from her chin all the way to her soft neck. Belle leaned her back and pulled her arms up to give him full access. Feeling her underwear being pulled, she looked down to see it lying on the ground. His eyes were full of need and she knew he wouldn't be able to tease her the way he did in the library.

His kisses and touching stopped as he stepped away to undo the lacings of his pants. Her eyes fixed upon his thickened member as he sprung loose. Breathing much faster, with one hand gripping the twigs behind her she grabbed at his neck and pulled him to her mouth. Hot breaths escaped their mouths as they twisted and sucked on each other's lips. A surprised shriek passed her full lips as he cupped her bottom to wrap both legs around his waist. With their closeness, she could feel the bare skin of his cock right up against her folds. He was burning and she felt her body prepare for the coming invasion. In one sudden thrust upwards, he entered her causing her to break from his lips and release a much needed moan. Moving slowly at first, her back brushed against the small leaves creating a 'shhh' sound.

"Ye…yes…ahh" she gasped.

With her pink lips open and eyes half open, he forced himself to continue giving slow and deep thrusts. Belle's hair stuck to the hedge, spreading across like a web. The cool breeze brushed across her face and chest and the moonlight showed his lust filled amber eyes.

She moved her bottom in such a way that took more of him in causing him to moan.

"Belle…if you do that…I cannot…control myself" he panted.

"Then don't…please…I need you"

It was as if she muttered some sort of spell that released him from a cage. The monster came out and his grip grew tighter on her bare thighs as he pushed between them. She threw her head back as far as she could and yelled from the pleasure. He was bouncing her up and down causing the front of her dress to sink down her breasts. Amazingly Belle felt no pain, and as he entered her it was as if he was growing in size. He filled her with every entry and she was no longer able to make any noise. Taking deep gulps of air, she gripped onto his shoulders wanting to feel every inch.

The bottom of her dress threatened to fall from her waist. She could tell it was beginning to get on his nerves as he kept lifting her bottom to keep the dress up high.

Suddenly she felt her back turn away from the hedge as she opened her eyes to see him lie her down on the short grass. Keeping her eyes locked on his, he bent down to his knees and kissed her. Pulling back to hover above her glossy lips he told her, "Belle…turn around"

Without questioning the desperate man, she rolled onto her stomach and lifted herself with her arms and knees. He entered her in one swift push and her mouth opened in a wide 'O'. In this position he was able to throw her dress over her back. Massaging her soft round bottom, he drove into her madly sweating at his pace. Grabbing fistfuls of grass in each palm, Belle could feel her insides milk him once again. Looking down, Rumpelstiltskin could see himself enter and exit with thick white fluid covering his organ. Grunting with every push he gave her, Belle was beginning to feel dizzy. Moving to stand on her knees she turned her head to capture his lips again in one last kiss. It was messy as their saliva connected their lips. Lowering her hand between her legs she reached for his cock, feeling it as it dug into her. With a deep grunt, he finished and Belle slumped over feeling exhausted. Lying against a hedge, Rumpelstiltskin relaxed and stared at Belle's naked form. Her legs were spread out and he could see the shiny fluid seep down her inner thighs.

With arms bent, Belle moved to lie on her back, pushing the dress down over her legs. Turning her head to look the side, she watched him do the laces of his front.

After a while, he was able to control his breathing and looked over at Belle to see if she did the same.

"Can you walk my dear?"

A small smile tugged at her lips as she held onto the side of the hedge to stand up fully.

"A little help won't hurt"

Walking over to her he put an arm around her waist.

"And little help you shall get"

In an instant they appeared in the main room of the castle.

"Cheater" Belle teased.

"It was that or have your sore legs carry you here" he grinned.

"Thanks to you"

"I didn't hear you complain love"

After helping her up to her room, Belle collapsed on her bed and went straight to sleep.

….

**Great reviews just keep coming and I appreciate all of them. For this chapter, I really loved the idea of them exploring the gardens. First off, I love mazes and thought I should incorporate one into this story. Mazes to me are mysterious, playful, creepy, and so much more that by having a love scene in it makes it just more appealing and sexy. The story will be going from past to present, you will see that the modern characters want to re-create the things they did in their past life. However, it won't always be exact and I will twist it so that it doesn't repeat. Once again, enjoy **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A stranger named Gabriel

After slipping on a pair of dark jeans, Belle looked out the window to look at the dark clouds hovering above the entire town.

"Rain or shine, I'm still going out today" she muttered.

Pulling on a red thin blouse, Belle picked up her hair and went downstairs to grab her coat and umbrella. Having no job at the moment, doing things around the house made her quite bored and lonely. Without him, the house felt completely empty.

Digging her feet into rain boots, one hand grabbed at the doorknob and twisted to reveal the storm that was taking over the skies. Light drops of rain began to hit the concrete as she made her way onto the sidewalk.

It didn't take long for Belle to arrive at Main Street. The winds became stronger as heavy rain splashed violently against the top of the umbrella.

"Shhhit!"

The umbrella was pulled out of her grasp by the winds, and thrown several feet in front of her. The thin hair tie that kept her braid together broke and her locks whipped around her face. Grabbing at the strands that were blinding her she twisted her hair furiously and tucked it under the collar of her coat.

"Bad day for a walk huh"

In front of her was a tall man with dark hair and thick eyebrows. He was holding her umbrella up, walking closer to give it to her.

"Well I didn't want to stay in…guess I made a mistake"

Reaching up to take back her umbrella, Belle felt his hands touch hers. A flash of memories appeared before her following a bad headache.

"Here let's get inside…are you alright?" he asked, deep voice filled with concern.

With her palm cupping her forehead, she looked up to smile at him.

"Yes…yes I'm fine and thank you"

Pulling open the door of the small boutique next to them, the man held it open for her to rush in. A gust of wind and rain pushed into the store as Belle rushed inside.

"Gabriel" he said as he held out a hand.

Running her fingers through her hair, Belle let out a huff and shook his hand gently.

"Belle"

Looking around the small shop, pots and pans of all kinds could be seen. It was her favorite kitchen goods shop in town.

"So what were your plans for today?"

"Well my plans included going for a nice walk but at the moment that doesn't seem like a good plan anymore"

She heard him chuckle as she continued to look outside hoping that the rain would lessen.

"No, I'd have to agree"

Looking up to see his warm smile, Belle turned to look around the store. Beautiful white teapots shined a few feet away from her and she walked over to look at them.

The old wooden shelves carried many teapots with the small cups surrounding them. Picking up a small black and gold rimmed cup, she couldn't help but smile. For such a long time, Mr. Gold still kept the chipped cup.

"That's beautiful…my mother loves them"

"Yes…I uh, I have one sort of like this at home…it means a lot to me"

He was standing next to her and his closeness was beginning to bother her. Moving on to look at the display at the other side, she could hear his footsteps. In the back of the store was a small café and the smell of fresh coffee made its way to his nose.

"I'm sorry but I can't help but feel like we've met before"

Turning around, Belle met his gaze.

"I'm sorry…I don't know you"

The rain was no longer hitting against the windows so Belle felt this was her opportunity to leave. Before she could fully pass him he caught her hand gently.

"Wait…well even if…would you like some coffee?"

Looking down at his hand, he let go instantly and she moved backwards towards the front door.

"Oh I'm uh…I'm with someone actually"

His brows arched up and he looked surprised.

"Oh okay…I apologize…it was nice meeting you though"

"Same"

She didn't know what else to say in the awkward moment and once she stepped outside she took in a much needed breath. Her memories revealed his true character but she was confused as to why he didn't quite remember her. The rain was reduced to sprinkles and the dark clouds were moving away.

Preventing herself from looking back in, Belle decided to keep walking down the block.

…..

_Ding Ding_

The little bell to his shop sang as she entered. The smell of antiques invaded her senses as she closed her umbrella and placed it next to the coat rack.

"Ah Belle what are you doing here love?"

The sound of his voice almost erased Gabriel from her mind.

"Just thought I'd come and visit you s'all"

"You were not able to completely shelter yourself from the storm I see"

Her hair was a tangled mess twisted onto one shoulder. Her cheeks were flushed and her coat soaked with droplets streaming down to the end.

"You know you could just say I look nice"

He chuckled lightly as he walked over to her. Having no customers in the shop, Mr. Gold wrapped an arm around her waist.

"My dear, _nice_ is much too simple" he spoke against her lips.

Capturing her pout in a quick passionate kiss, Belle moaned at the feeling. She has always been addicted to his kisses and felt him pull away.

"I would love to take you in the back of this shop but…"

"Later" she finished, smiling with pink cheeks.

"Yes" he replied in a husky tone. Mr. Gold turned to walk back to the counter area. Looking back at her, he noticed that she was fidgeting where she stood.

"Something wrong dear?"

His brows knit in concern, whatever bothered her bothered him. He hated to see her look worried about anything.

Her thumbs stopped from flicking against each other as her head snapped up to meet his gaze.

"I um…I bumped into someone before I got here"

His brows now turned downwards as he thought about Regina.

"Who?"

"A tall man named Gabriel"

His right hand clutched into a tight fist as he looked over to his cash register with tight lips. The name of that man had him boiling.

"Rum…I know who he is…I remember…but does he?"

The sound of his nickname made him relax just a bit before answering.

"No, no he does not and I believe that he is better off not knowing"

His tone suggested that she doesn't push for more but Belle's stubborn attitude wouldn't allow it.

"You made him forget…"

"I made him forget because he is better off as just another stranger you met in town"

Mr. Gold rounded the corner to his register and picked up a stack of cards to look through.

"He asked me out for coffee…don't you think he would have done it regardless?"

Flipping through the cards fast with a stone expression he didn't answer.

"And I told him I'm with someone…someone I love and someone who I wouldn't leave behind for some stranger"

Hoping those words would lighten his mood, Gold finally looked up.

"I believe you love…I just don't trust the man…I should've kept the bastard as a rose"

The last of his words were muttered to keep her from hearing across the room. Setting down the cards he walked to his work space in the back, leaving her alone for just a few seconds.

"I can handle myself Rum" Belle yelled out. She smiled knowing his intentions.

The curtains were pushed aside as Mr. Gold stepped through.

"Oh I know my dear…that I know"

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of the ringing bell. Gold's face turned sharply to check the visitor. Thankfully it wasn't the man Belle was talking about. Putting on a small smile, he greeted the customer and walked to the front.

With both hands on her shoulders, Gold looked at her.

"I have a customer to attend to…if you'd like to stay…"

"Oh no it's alright…I'm gonna head home now and make us some dinner"

"Alright…I will be there soon and Belle…be careful"

With a light laugh she assured him, "My goodness don't worry"

With one last grin he turned away from her to let her be. Grabbing her umbrella from where it sat, Belle pushed open the door and headed back home.

….

**Hello everyone! **

**It has been a while since I updated this story. This chapter is short but it does introduce another character who will become a 'small' problem later. I'm pretty sure you all know who this man is. Anyway, next chapter will deliver.**

**Robert Carlyle has appeared in films which sadly aren't available here but…I might just create a few miscellaneous. **

**There are so many new RumBelle stories that are being posted that it's great. You all are amazing writers. Anyway, keep reading and Enjoy. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A jealous Rum

Placing two white porcelain plates next to the stove, Belle served spaghetti in each. Thankfully she had gotten home safely without being hassled by any _strangers. _The sound of keys twisting in the front door interrupted her thoughts and made her heart jump.

Minutes later, the sound of his cane entering the kitchen made her turn around to face him.

"Evening, dear"

Her lips curved into a smile as she walked over to the dining table with each plate.

"Well hello Rum"

"How was the trip coming back?" Mr. Gold asked as he shrugged off his jacket and walked over to place it on the rack.

"Oh it was quite dangerous actually" she teased.

His lips turned upwards as he listened to her sarcasm.

"Was it now…"

As he walked over to the dining area, Belle walked back into the kitchen to get two wine glasses.

"Yes…so dangerous that I almost had to yell out for help"

"Belle…"

Placing both hands on his chest playfully she told him, "I'm only playing…come on sit down so we can eat"

Mr. Gold pulled out a chair and sat down gently.

"Smells delicious…"

"Thank you…I made the sauce myself"

Picking up her fork she began to twist the pasta around and placed it in her mouth. Not much was exchanged between them at the start but when the food on their plates was beginning to vanish, Belle spoke first.

"Are you jealous?"

He nearly coughed while sipping the wine from his glass.

"Jealous?"

Her eyes couldn't maintain contact as she knew this was going to rub him the wrong way.

"Yes…of Gas- I mean Gabriel"

"And why ever would you think that?"

There was no sign of amusement in his tone as he asked.

"Come on…I saw your face when I mentioned his name at the shop"

"Like I said before…I don't trust him, that is all"

"Please…don't play that card with me…I'm not some person you are making a deal with"

His lips were shut and closed in a tight line as he stared at her from across the table.

"Rum…"

"Yes, I am jealous…that bastard never deserved you and I do remember you telling me just how little he cared about you"

"That's true….and I am grateful that you took me…especially from my father"

Belle's voice lowered at the last word but she could see the tension on his body at the mention of him.

"Belle…he doesn't need to remember…if he did then who knows what he would do to try and get you back…"

"And I wouldn't go"

"But if he ever hurts you…"

His fists clutched tighter.

"And he won't"

Using her feet to push her chair backwards, Belle got up to walk to where he sat. Standing behind him she nudged his collar back to slip her bare hands on his shoulders. Massaging his shoulders, she bent down to kiss his ear and whisper softly.

"I'm here aren't I?"

Nothing was said as he closed his eyes and took the moment to take in her actions. He leaned his head back fully. Closing the small space, Belle took his lips in hers and slowly opened her mouth to receive his tongue. One hand moved to the front to glide down his chest and the other held the back of his head. A low moan escaped his throat as she continued. Disconnecting his lips from hers, he turned to get up from his seat. Belle's hands rested at her side and looked up to see what he was going to do.

Reaching out to bring her forward by the waist his lips hovered above hers as he spoke.

"I have something for you"

Her face lit up in surprise, excited to know what he brought for her. All the tension that had built up during the conversation earlier seemed to have disappeared as he grinned and walked towards the foyer. Reaching over to the small wooden table close to the door, he picked up a small black book and hid it behind his back as he walked back over to Belle.

"Close your eyes, Belle"

His accent seemed heavier as his voice lowered. A certain chill traveled her body and she couldn't help but bite her lower lip. With both eyes shut, he commanded her, "Now…both hands out"

With both elbows touching her waist, her palms were open and ready to receive. A slightly heavy object was placed onto both hands and he could see how confused she was. Turning the object sideways, Belle began touching it.

"You may open them"

Her eyelids moved up slowly and as soon as she looked down her breath caught. She almost jumped with excitement as she held out the book.

"Oh my…you got it!"

He chuckled, enjoying her reaction.

Hugging the book to her chest she couldn't help the blush that covered her cheeks. She realized that he got to see just how much she desperately wanted a book…a sex book. A book that offered nothing but hundreds of ways to experience pleasure. Glancing at the front cover, Belle placed it on the table and reached out to thank him in the best way possible.

"I must thank you…and not only for the book but…for everything…for being concerned…and…"

"Let's not list it all right now" he whispered as he encircled his arms around her waist. Their lips connected ferociously and sharp gasps could be heard as they struggled to breathe. With one arm, Belle reached behind her to pick up the book. He pushed to keep on her as if kissing was the only way to survive. Pushing against his chest lightly, Belle pulled back as much as she could to speak for a second.

"Bedroom…please"

His lips curled into a grin.

"As you wish"

The trip to their upstairs bedroom was filled with stops along the way. Their hands couldn't leave each other's bodies as they moved. Finally after what seemed like forever, they both collapsed on the bed still fully clothed.

_Thump!_

The sudden sound made their heads snap in the direction. Looking down, Belle noticed the book had opened to a page revealing an illustration. Reaching down to pick it up, she looked at it closely. It was an image of a woman straddling the man with her long hair touching his legs as she curved backwards. A warmth had spread to her lower regions as she focused on the page. His hand gripped the top of the book and tore it from her grasps. Staring at the page from where he lied on the bed, Belle moved to retrieve the book. Throwing it across the room, Belle was practically panting as she straddled his waist and leaned down to devour his lips.

He gave out a low grunt at her quick movements and placed both hands on her waist. Her fingers clawed at the front of his shirt to get a feel of his bare chest. Pulling at the top, a few buttons flew off causing her hands to stop instantly and eyes opened wide.

"I'm…I'm so sorry"

Belle knew how much he loved his dress shirts and didn't know how he would react.

Leaning forward, Gold pulled her back down for another kiss.

"Don't stop…don't stop now"

Loving the way her hands felt on his chest he couldn't help but smile at her expression earlier. Her jean covered legs stretched out enough to bring her center closer to his erection. Gold gasped at the feeling and sat up to tear off her blouse. The sound of a few small buttons made Belle much more anxious. With only her beige lace bra and jeans, she struggled to further undress him. Hot breaths mingling together as their tongues twisted, Belle leaned back to undo her bra. In one click, the bra was sent flying. Her small round breasts bounced easily as she moved down to leave a trail of kisses. His eyes shut tight, breathing hard with each movement made. Her hands followed her mouth and once she got closer to the front of his pants she moved back up to undo the zipper with frantic fingers. Once the mechanism split apart, she tugged his pants down violently. Lifting his hips to help her, she moved off him enough to kick them off completely. The tented briefs made her insides tighten so she jumped back onto him. Leaving her palms on his chest, her hips gyrated.

"Belle!"

He gasped her name out the second she moved. Beneath her, he was having a difficult time trying to breathe as he stared up at her naked breasts moving as she grinded him. It all felt so unbelievably good that she needed to remove her own pants. Turning to the side, Belle jumped off leaving a panting Mr. Gold on the bed watching her. Her hands sunk down into her pants sending them to the ground. Left in only her panties, her feet kicked at the jeans and joined him once again. She's not quite sure what came over her but she only knew that she needed THIS. The last button of his shirt was still connected but she didn't care. His briefs were left constricting his lower body but she didn't care about that either. With no time to waste due to her desperate animalistic state of mind, one hand reached down to his waistband. Pulling the band down enough for him to spring out, she nearly drooled at the sight. With all of him sitting out on top of his briefs she moved down to kiss him passionately. Sitting back up, he watched one hand disappear between her legs. She hovered above him as she pulled the underside of her underwear just enough to slam down onto of him. He entered her in one smooth movement causing her hands to let go of her panties and take hold of his chest. Her body stilled for a moment as her mouth opened in a wide 'O'. The little clothes that were left on their bodies made the whole situation even more arousing. He let out a hiss as he felt her body take more of his hardened shaft.

Trailing her fingernails along his skin, her hips had a mind of their own as they began to milk him by the second. Back 'n' forth, side to side, up and down she was losing all control and her hair swayed in the air. As he stared up at the brown haired beauty he wished she knew just how precious she was to him. He never knew someone this beautiful could ever give herself to him. In his eyes she was the goddess he dreamt about before he became the deal-making Rumpelstiltskin. She fell for the beast and the beast will never let her go now. The way she was panting and moaning above him satisfied him and his teeth grinded as he thought about Gaston asking her out for coffee. The thought made his blood boil and with this anger he gripped her thighs with such strength that caused her to shriek. He pulled her hips forward roughly, forcing her movement to quicken. He couldn't lie back anymore so with one arm he pushed to sit up making her bounce on his lap. With the other he twisted her hair roughly in his hand.

"Aahh!"

"You're mine dearie…" He said voice husky and very low.

"You're mine…to love…to kiss…" he continued after pushing her mouth against his lips. "And to fuck" his Scottish brogue was deep at the curse word.

"Ohh god"

She moaned as his teeth nipped at her lips. He was no longer the cool and calm Mr. Gold but the demented Rumplestiltskin. However, she wasn't complaining. His rough hands cupped her buttocks making sure she was grinding him deep. He wanted her to take all of him, to make this pleasure permanent in her memory so that she would never leave him. Her bent knees moved upwards to take him in once again. Bits of hair became sweaty on their foreheads as their tempo increased. Taking in one of her nipples into her mouth Belle yelled out grabbing the back of his head to keep him closer. Saliva covered her breast as he moved to the other. Holding onto his shoulders for her dear life, her legs were shaking. Forcing his head up she needed him to suck her lips one last time. She could feel his member push its way into her, increasing to a size much bigger than when he started. Their last lip lock was nothing but an exchange of liquid as he helped her bounce madly in his lap until she screamed. It was all music to his ears. She felt paralyzed and rested her head on the side of his neck breathing just as hard as he. Their chests pushed out with their breathing and after a few minutes they were able to calm their heartbeats.

With the last bit of strength in her legs, she moved up to leave his lap, hearing his cock slap down. Feeling drained, Belle collapsed on the side of the bed. Tucking himself back into the briefs, he moved to join her on the bed with his head on a pillow.

"Rum…"

"Belle…"

A light laugh escaped her as she couldn't help but realize how great the sex was.

"I don't know what came over me…" she breathed out.

"Must've been the storm"

"Oh is that it?"

A light chuckle could be heard as she teased. Rolling over to face him she moved a pieced of hair from his face.

"Well then, it's going to have to storm more often"

"Oh I couldn't agree more love"

Belle moved closer to place her head on his chest. Rubbing his chest slowly she began to feel her eyes close and body shut down. Sleep took over them both until the morning came.

….

**I love the reviews keep them coming folks! It was fun to come up with an entirely new love scene so I hope you all enjoyed it. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Unpleasant Surprise

_Ding Ding_

The bell to his shop captured his attention as Mr. Gold looked towards the entrance to find a tall man looking at the antiques on the side. The hand on his cane gripped the handle tighter than before upon realizing just who it is.

Leaning forward to take a step, he walked over to pretend he's just like any other customer.

"Morning sir, looking for _anything_ in particular?"

In his mind, he truly meant anything as in Belle, whom he hoped that he would never bother again. The tall man met his gaze and said, "Oh, nothing in particular just looking…"

Finding the strength to reply kindly, "Well then, I shall leave you be…"

"Jewelry…do you sell any jewelry here Mr. Gold?"

"Why yes of course…at the front…come and I'll show you"

Limping over to the register behind the counter, his grip never rested…his insides were still twisting. Moving to the side he waved his hand over the selection of necklaces beneath the glass countertop.

"These are rather old but you will find that I do not keep anything less than…beautiful"

Gabriel looked closely, scanning each and every piece beneath him. Locking his eyes on a certain piece his finger tapped at the necklace that caught his eyes. With a twist and turn of a key, Mr. Gold took the necklace out and laid it on a piece of velvet.

A long gold chain with crystal covered rose glittered in the light.

"It is beautiful"

"May I ask who it's for?"

Looking up, Gabriel couldn't quite get the answer out. Sticking both hands in his pockets he looked back down at his selection.

"Well I just met her actually…she's lovely…"

Gold's back teeth were practically grinding now.

_She is lovely and she belongs to me _

"Lucky for you, I would be more than happy to add an initial with this piece…what is the name of this _lovely _woman?"

"Bella…no no it's Belle"

That one straight and simple answer was all he needed to know. He bit his lips and moved his body a bit to stand straight up.

"I believe that young woman is taken"

"I know I…I uh can't help but still feel something for her..."

Eyes dark with anger, Gold kept his glare.

"But…how do you know?"

"Because she's with me"

Gabriel looked at him as though he had pulled a gun on him. He looked so stunned at the moment he was at a loss of words. Long fingers picked the chain up and placed it back under the counter. There was no way this man was going to be able to walk out of the store with a present for _his_ Belle.

"With you?"

"Yes…me…is there a problem?"

Speaking through teeth, Mr. Gold pressed him for an answer, waiting for an attack.

"I just can't believe…"

"And just what is so hard to believe hm?"

"She's young…a young beautiful woman…"

"Like I said…I don't _keep _anything less than beautiful…she's taken"

With deep emphasis on the last word, his deep brogue became intimidating.

"I've heard about you…and a girl like Belle shouldn't be with a man like you"

"Oh I think she's made the decision herself and as for me…you don't even know who I truly am"

"If you've hurt her…I will find out"

"Be my guest…get the police involved I have nothing to hide"

"I'm not giving up…I won't let you hurt her"

Licking his lips, Gold continued, "Mr..."

"Just Gabriel"

"Ah Gabriel…you will leave her alone and if you choose to…harass her again oh believe me…I'm the last man you want to be playing games with"

"Is that a threat Mr. Gold?"

Leaning in, Gold gave him his nastiest look.

"Guess you'll have to find out first…now please…there are people here who are in need of my assistance…get the hell out of my shop"

With one last dirty look, Gabriel left the store leaving Gold to let out a breath.

….

**Hello! It's been a while I know. So this is a short chapter but I thought it would be interesting to add in an intense scene involving the two. Let me know what you think **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Meaning of the Rose

After their little session in the garden maze Belle finally had her book. Before cleaning, she thought about spending a few minutes to look through it at the dining room. Pulling out a chair from the long wooden table, she crossed her legs and sat comfortably with the book in her hands. Flipping through several pages of illustrations, Belle couldn't hold back a shy smile. Within seconds, the doors opened and Rumplestiltskin came walking through.

"Reading it already?" he teased.

Folding the corner of the page, her hands closed it shut setting it down on her lap.

"Of course"

The way his dark brown eyes looked into hers made a warm blush spread across her face.

Rumplestiltskin picked up a large basket filled with plants and unusual items and placed it next to the spinning wheel. As he began to rummage through the things he had brought from outside Belle opened her book back to the page she was on.

"Have everything you need?" Belle asked, eyes refusing to break from their place.

"Why yes…yes it appears so…"

"Sure?"

With one finger at his lips, his other hand rested at his hip. "Well there is one thing that is missing from here…"

This caused Belle to look up in curiosity.

"Oh? What is that?"

"A kiss from a beautiful woman"

His childish and gleeful tone made her chuckle at his response. Laying the book down on top of the seat, Belle walked over to him leaving only an inch between their bodies.

"Well…I'm afraid you will have to go into town to search for one then" she teased. Turning on her feet, Belle prepared to leave just until he reached out to grab her arm and swing her to his chest. An arm wrapped tightly behind her back as her lips were pushed against his own. It was a quick kiss but so much passion went into it taking her breath away.

As they broke apart, a bright red rose bud bumped against her chin. Smiling she took the long stem from his offering hand.

"Not a face in town could defeat your beauty love…"

"You're lucky I love flowers this much you know"

"All the flowers around my estate are for you…only you…but the rose…it belongs to you"

…

The front door slammed shut causing Belle to jump as she was reading on top of their bed. Rum was finally home.

Leaning his cane against the small desk in the foyer, his mood was still sour from the confrontation he had with Gabriel. His blood still boiled as his words repeated in his mind over and over. With his gun elsewhere he was rather glad that it was out of his reach at the moment. If it were closer, he would have thought about paying the man a little visit. Footsteps tore him from his thoughts as he was welcomed by his one and only. _His one and only. _

"Rum…what's going on…are you alright?"

As much as he wanted to mask his anger, his lips couldn't form the usual warm smile he always gave her coming home.

"I'm alright dear, just a bit tired is all"

His flat answer frustrated Belle, making her believe that nothing was alright as he said it was. But it was this kind of mood of his that she would find out the real problem later in bed. So without pushing for the real reason she stepped onto the main floor and proceeded down the hall to the kitchen.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Gold had his arms crossed.

"Let's go out tonight"

His very sudden proposal caught Belle off guard.

"Oh…um…where do you want to go?"

"I'm sorry love…were you planning on making anything tonight?"

"Oh no I…"

"Good, let me take you out tonight…some place _nice_" his trademark grin came to show as he got out the last word.

"Nice as in…fancy?"

"Yes my sweet Belle…" he walked forward to the doorway to get closer. Leaning in close to speak into her hear he added, "Your dress is waiting for you upstairs". "Dress?" Belle asked in confusion. He nodded in reply and passed the doorway.

_What exactly is he up to?_ Belle thought. She couldn't even remember when he got her a dress. Of course, he always did like giving her things but something was a bit off this time.

"Okay…let me take a shower and get ready first…"

"Sounds good…I will shower myself, after you"

Looking back from taking the first couple of steps, Belle raised her eyebrows as if persuading him to save water.

"Oh no…that will have to wait my dear…go on" he said flashing a teasing grin in response. Belle quickly turned back and continued walking up to the second level. Making it into their bedroom, her eyes fell upon a deep blue dress lying on the bed. Her feet padded across the room to get closer. Bending over to pick it up, the smooth texture of satin slid across her fingers easily. It was short and elegant with a slight V-neck. Bumping against something on the side of the bed, she looked down to take in a pair of patent black pumps. He knees bent slowly, reaching down to pick the shoes up. Hugging them tightly against her chest, it has been such a long time since she was able to put on anything this nice. He had definitely gone the extra mile this time. Dropping the shoes to the ground, Belle took off to the bathroom to get ready.

Minutes went by and by the time Belle had gotten out of the steam wrapped in a towel, Gold entered the room.

"I'm finished…you may go in now" Belle motioned towards the shower as she exited. His eyes lingered on the droplets scattered on her body.

Grabbing all the clothes she needed, Belle shot him one last look before leaving to change in the next room. Pulling off his tie he walked in the bathroom shutting the door closed.

….

**Short chapter I know! But…don't worry next chapter is going to be steamy, juicy whatever you want to call it lol Anyway he's got something up his sleeves just for her. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Fixing the last curl, Belle turned from the mirror to pick up her purse and shoes. Looking out the bedroom window she could see the deep navy blue sky. It was getting late and she still couldn't calm herself down. As much as she loved his surprises she always hated waiting too long to see them. This particular surprise was making her feel a bit anxious. Her bare feet tapped against the wooden steps lightly as she went down, sitting at the last step to slip into her pumps.

Sliding the end of the thin patent strap through its own buckle, she stood up stumbling in the act. It has been a while since she has felt the deep curve of this kind of shoe so she needed to practice keeping balanced. After a few minutes of walking back and forth in runway fashion, she sat down in the living room waiting for Gold. Her fingers locked together, fumbling for just a bit as she wondered about the many possibilities for the night. It was going to be a romantic dinner…no, no…it was going to be the MOST romantic dinner. Most of their fancy dinners were made at home so it felt exciting for Belle.

The deep click-clack of shoes made their way down the stairs causing Belle to jump from the sofa and walk over to the staircase. She felt a heat flush across her body as she watched him walk down the steps with one hand on the railing. He was dressed impeccable as usual without a tie. Perfectly straight black pants with jacket and a deep blue shirt underneath with the top slightly open. He looked sharp and he looked sexy as hell. At that moment she could tell why people felt so intimidated by him. His confidence made people feel uncomfortable; to them he's like the devil in the suit. A trait that serves to make him more attractive to her.

She followed his deep brown eyes as they looked over her body.

"You look…amazing"

"Why thank you Rum…and you look absolutely handsome" she replied with a childlike smile. A hot pink color covered both of her cheeks burning more than before.

"Well then…shall we?" He asked, holding a hand out as he stepped onto the main floor. Placing her small hand in his they walked out of the house with everything they needed.

….

Walking out in front of her, he stood by the passenger side of his black Cadillac. Holding the door open, Belle slid inside, sitting down on the black leather seat. In the process her dress had risen up, flashing him a good amount of bare thigh. His hand gripped the door a little harder, trying to maintain control. She looked gorgeous and as he shut the door, he pulled out his keys and went over to the driver's side. Smoothing out the end of her dress across her lap, she heard the adjacent door open and watched as he slid in. The engine roared to life as he prepared to set out. The old car jumped as he pressed on the gas. Finally they were on the road and Belle's fingers began hitting against each other.

"Nervous my dear?" he asked jokingly.

Her eyes flashed over to his, moving over to the long fingers gripping the steering wheel.

"No…no just can't wait…normally your surprises are quick"

A light chuckle filled the space. "Well some things should not be rushed…like I said…we are going out to a nice restaurant".

Letting her head hit the head rest, Belle relaxed her body. Only he was capable of making her feel this way. He always had the ability to make her shy as if they had just met. So it felt as though she were in a dark car with a complete stranger. The feeling it brought her made her face flush. Refusing to keep her eyes focused solely on his hands or face, Belle turned to the side to look out the window. Nothing but pure forest passed them. The contrast of the darkening sky with the black trees looked beautiful at this time. The lights lit the winding road ahead which seemed to go on forever.

"We aren't leaving town _completely _are we?" she asked in a worried tone.

"No, this place is far as well as hidden but it is not out of Storybrooke…and you needn't worry love…even if it was _nothing_ bad would happen to us"

His assurance put her at ease, relaxing against the seat once again. Being the most feared man in this town as well as one in their world, it offered her comfort. She had nothing else to fear and knew that Rumplestiltskin himself would do no harm.

Twenty minutes went by without much conversation between them. Suddenly, bright lights speared through the black forest as they got closer to their destination. After a few more winding turns, the view in front of them was clear. From right to left, the area was covered by lake water. The bright yellow lights located at the top of the restaurant illuminated the pitch black water below. It looked magnificent.

"Wow…Rum…this is a beautiful" she said in awe.

Pulling into the gravel parking lot, he parked at the end. Judging by the amount of cars present, it was indeed full this night. Grabbing her clutch, Belle's legs unfolded moving to open the door before she felt his palm rest on her thigh, purposely pushing up the fabric. Her breath hitched as she came to a sudden halt, turning to look at him in the darkness of the interior. With the sky no longer a deep blue, she could no longer make out his face too clear. The whites of his eyes glittered as he locked eyes with her.

"Wait here" He nearly whispered, accent still just as strong.

Pulling on the handle the door opened with a _click_. The soothing sound of crickets and frogs filled the car the minute he stepped outside. Heels tapping against the floor, Belle felt a surge of energy flow through her body. It felt like forever until she heard her own door open. Carefully placing her right leg out to stabilize herself, she grabbed his hand as he pulled her out slowly. His warm hand encircled around her own made her smile, acknowledging his action.

"Ever the gentleman"

"For you, Belle, for you"

Her right arm found itself hooked with his own as he helped her walk across the gravel and closer to the wooden steps of the boardwalk. Small lanterns attached to the railing on both sides lit the way. The night breeze swept a few strands of hair across her shoulders, getting the feeling that she might just need his warmth later. Their shoes clicked against the hollow boards as they walked forward, taking in the nighttime view.

Two large double glass doors greeted them, giving them a clear view of the front desk inside. Opening the door for Belle to walk through, they kept their hands at their sides making their way through the entrance. A small young woman with bright red hair behind the desk looked down at her list then towards the couple.

"Evening Ariel, I believe you have us listed for this time"

The girl smiled cheerfully, bright blue eyes very noticeable. "Mr. Gold… right, yes, well then Gisele will lead you to your table"

Looking over to the side, they saw a young blonde girl walk over with braided hair that almost reached her waist.

"Follow me"

Taking two menus from the desk, Gisele led the way, going straight down a hallway taking them far from the public main room. Belle's eyes bounced everywhere not knowing how to keep her eyes focused on the young lady leading them. Large boat ropes swung across the walls as well as fishing nets. Soft murals of fishes covered the walls and as soon as they entered the next room her mouth opened in awe. A beautiful chandelier composed of nautical equipment hung at the center of the ceiling. Along the sides of the room was a wraparound fish tank filled with freshwater fish. The lighting was dim enough for the water to glow. They kept on moving and moving around tables until they got to their own both closest to the tank.

"Here you are…here are the menus and I will be back shortly to take your order"

A small candle was placed in the middle next to a skinny vase containing a single flower. Their utensils lied next to their hands wrapped in pure white cloth napkins.

"Lovely isn't it?"

"Oh my god…I don't know where to start…it's amazing really"

Holding the menu in both hands, her eyes traveled all across the room before opening it.

"What would you like to drink my dear?"

"I don't know…you choose…I'm sure I will like it"

His deep eyes flicked up to meet hers, his lower face covered by the menu.

"And I'm sure you will" he said, cheeks rising from the smile he kept hidden. Her eyes moved across the menu still deciding on her meal. Before any of them could get a word out their server arrived.

"Alright…so what would you like to drink sir?"

"Well I will be ordering for her as well…we will have the mojito"

"Okay two mojitos coming up…do you two need more time for your dish?"

Belle's mouth opened, preparing to say something but not a word could come out.

"I will have the wood-grilled salmon with fresh broccoli…as for my lady…"

He looked over to Belle who raised a hand to show that she didn't care what he picked.

"Would you like to try the garlic lobster tail?"

"That sounds great…I'll try anything"

"Alright so one salmon and a garlic lobster tail for the pretty lady?"

"Yes" he answered, eyes never leaving Belle's.

"No problem"

Gisele disappeared once again leaving the two alone. His arms stretched out across the tabletop to rest the palm of his hands on top of hers.

"You are breathtaking…the dress…the hair…" his eyes wandered, trailing down from her face to the v neck revealing a decent amount of cleavage. Lifting her foot up to bump against his calf lightly she tapped his hand playfully.

"Oh you always say that…"

"As I should" he said voice more stern.

"You praise me like a goddess, you _are _the amazing one"

Reaching up to pull at the back of her head, he kissed her deeply on the lips catching her off guard. The way their booth was positioned made it so that no one could see their passionate lip lock. Moving back against the leather cushion, Belle's eyes were still closed. Breathing slowly, he watched as her lips closed revealing a much darker shade of pink. Her fingers gripped the side of the table for a few seconds before relaxing. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"I uh…I need to go to the restroom…"

Picking up her clutch, Belle slid across the seat to walk across the room. Just one kiss…one kiss was doing a hundred things to her body. They kissed many times before…if not more and as good of a kisser he is she never felt this way. Could he be up to something? Was he making the feeling stronger for her own pleasure? She found herself back at the entrance wandering around until she found a small hall with the familiar sign above a wood door. Pushing it open, she walked in to see a long dark counter with a crystal clear mirror against the wide wall. Walking into a random stall, Belle's body was heating up in a much different way. She began to feel an ache between her legs, so sensitive that her panties weren't helping to keep her from moaning. No, she was never this sensitive before. Pulling up the short dress, her fingers reached for the sides and pulled the underwear down and under her feet. Picking them up she tossed them into the small 'feminine cloth waste container'.

Standing against the side of the stall, she could feel her nipples being teased. Had she been alone she would have been confused but she knew exactly _who_ was doing this. The feelings began to lessen and disappear altogether making her leave the stall.

Gold opened his eyes to look at Belle walking towards him. Despite the lack of good lighting, he could still make out the fresh sheen of sweat that covered her neck and face. The booth creaked as she moved back in to sit directly across from him.

"Okay Rum, what are you up to hm?"

A small grin played at his lips as he tried to sound completely unaware of it all.

"What do you mean love?"

Looking at him knowing that he was lying she continued.

"After you kissed me I started feeling… extremely aroused and you know it"

"Nice to know that our kisses get you that bothered dearie"

Oh she loved the way he rolled the 'r' in the last word.

"They do but…" Belle stopped, deciding not to keep going. She knew that he would only keep playing 'dumb' to it all and something told her that she would be able to point it out later. "Never mind"

Smiling at her surrender, he loved the way his magic was working on her.

"So how was work today, Rum?" She asked in such a casual and harmless manner. Moving back against the cushion, Gold sighed.

"Oh you know how it is, new and old people…they just love to come and see me" he replied, light sarcasm in his tone.

"You came home a bit stressed today…did anything happen?"

He hated lying to her and as much as he wanted to play cool it wouldn't work this time. She knew something was up so he chose to admit it.

"Yes…"

Her eye flicked up instantly to his, worried and curious.

"What?"

"Gabriel came by…wanted to get you a gift"

"A gift…" she said sounding angry.

"I simply told him you're taken"

Belle smiled knowing that he didn't just leave it at that. There had to be more.

"Simply?"

"He was finding it hard to believe that you are with me and thinks that I am abusing you"

Her right hand slapped down on the table, pissed off. She heard enough from her father she didn't need another person thinking that she was a too sweet- innocent- girl stuck with a monster.

"I told the bastard to leave me shop…he threatened to contact the police but…"

"That son of a bitch"

It was the first time he heard her curse and for some reason it actually made him almost laugh.

"Yes…I'm afraid that if he bothers you again I might not be so…controlled"

"Leave it to me then, I'll kill him" she muttered, picking her straw up and tearing it out of the paper. Pulling the glass towards her she placed the straw in it and took a sip.

"Mmmmmm"

Eyes closed, her lips sealed around the plastic straw, taking in a bit more of the drink before swallowing it. It was a simple action that was beginning to tease him.

"Do you like it?"

Blue orbs met his as she nodded.

"It's wonderful what's in it?"

"Oh a bit of sugar, club soda, squeezed lime, mint and of course…_rum_"

"No wonder it's so good…it has a bit of you in it"

A light chuckle escaped his lips as he knew that she would mention him.

"Here you go… one wood-grilled salmon for you sir and the lobster tail for the lady"

Their server had arrived, picking up the dishes from a large platter and placing it down in front of them. After making sure they had everything, the woman left, leaving them to stare at their food in wonder.

"It smells so good"

"Enjoy"

Taking their utensils from their napkins, they both dug into their meal, releasing a moan from the first taste.

"Have you been here before?"

"Once…just for lunch"

"A diner doesn't quite do it for you huh" Belle teased

"Well it's far from the 'regulars'… and I could use a change of scenery every once a while"

"I bet this place is even more beautiful during the day"

"Oh it is…there are tables outside…you get a better view of the lake"

"Sounds lovely"

Taking the meat out of the lobster, Belle chewed it slowly, watching him cut the salmon in half.

"Would you like to try a piece?" he asked, holding up his fork with a small piece of pink at the top.

Swallowing down, Belle leaned forward; mouth opened just enough to accept the meat into her mouth, grazing her teeth on the metal in the process. He rather enjoyed feeding her this way. Falling back, she chewed the piece of fish, savoring its taste. With a light gulp, she smiled.

"Tastes wonderful"

"More?"

"No, no you eat…I still have a lot to go and I don't want to get too full"

Taking his knife and fork in hand he continued eating. Very little was exchanged as they ate. Classical music played in the background, flushed out by the sound of cutlery and people talking. It all felt very relaxing with the blue glow of the tank and room lighting.

An hour passed and their plates sat in front of them completely clear of food.

"Thank you for doing this" Belle said gratefully.

"Oh you are welcome…care for some dessert?"

"Oh no…I am little too full for that now…no more space actually" she laughed.

"I feel the same…"

"Hello, let me take these out of your way and would either of you like to order some dessert?" their server asked.

"No, we are finished"

"Okay, well then I will bring the check over"

She turned on her heels as fast as she could, whipping her long braided hair.

"Who is she…she looks familiar" Belle asked.

"Rapunzel" he answered simply.

"Ah…no wonder…she's very pretty"

"I have something for you" he told her, changing the subject. Belle became excited, moving both hands below her chin.

"Oooh and what is it?"

His left hand fished inside his suit jacket taking out a black rectangular box with a golden string wrapped around it. Setting it down on the table he pushed it forward towards her. Her fingers reached over to it and pulled at the string to take it off.

"Wait…is this real gold?" she asked, stopping her hands.

"No..." he smiled, "Now go on…continue"

Pulling at the top, the box opened revealing a gorgeous choker necklace. Her mouth dropped, staring at the piece of jewelry.

"Diamonds…and rubies"

"Rum…it's…it's…wow"

A small pattern of white diamond crystals and small red roses glittered as she held it up close. Releasing it from the clips that were holding it in place, she picked it up to let it hang in the air.

"May I?" he asked her, showing his intentions. Giving it to him, she twisted her hair, moving it to the side so that he could wrap it around her neck gently. Warm fingers grazed her skin, making her shutter.

"Looks as good as I thought it would" he commented making her face burn.

"Here you go sir" Gisele said as she placed the small book down on the table before turning away. Taking the small folder, Gold took the paper out and scribbled a few numbers. Placing his card in the slit he shut it closed and waited for Gisele to come back around.

"Rum…this is just gorgeous…thank you"

He flashed Belle a warm smile and after Gisele made a few visits they were ready to leave the restaurant.

….

Holding the front door open for Belle to exit, a cold chill slapped against her body the minute she stepped outside. Crossing her arms across her chest, hands gripping tight she felt a heavy material drape against her shoulders. Looking over to him, he was walking without a jacket. This man couldn't be any more of a gentleman tonight. His long black jacket hung down her body encasing and hugging her nicely. The smell of his cologne and aftershave filled her nose, making her want to bury her face into it. As they neared the steps, he helped her go down easily with the pumps she wore. Making it down safely onto the gravel parking lot, they kept on walking further across. The jingling sound of his keys caught her attention as he swung them around before making it to her side. Pulling open the door, she ducked down and slid onto the seat. Tonight felt perfect and she couldn't stop smiling or blushing.

His door finally slammed shut as he sat across from her. His closeness was beginning to bother her, making her lips itch and lower regions pulse. She wanted to…no needed to show him how good he has been. A form of gratitude and she couldn't wait to express it. Hearing the keys lock in, she stopped him from starting the engine.

"No wait"

His face snapped to the right to look at her with a worried expression.

"What's wrong Belle?"

"N-no…nothing…"

One of the lights from outside of the restaurant beamed across the side of the car, illuminating his face just a bit. Dark eyes watched her in curiosity without saying a word. Refusing to wait any longer Belle leaned over the middle, catching his lips by pulling at the back of his head. Her soft lips pushed against his as if in dire need of the air he could breathe into her. Their saliva mingled as he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue against hers. Through this kiss, something zapped through them. They blocked off all thoughts and both became hungrier for each other. The seatbelt whipped back violently behind her seat as her body pushed trying to get closer. His greedy hands gripped as much hair as he could, forcing her to stay locked against his mouth. Pulling her head back, she let out a breathy gasp feeling him ravish her neck. His front teeth grazed her tight skin gently, not wanting to break it.

Moving back up, his lusty eyes gazed down at her face. The light close by showed him her flushed face, swollen lips and closed eyes. A little bit of eyeliner smeared under her eyes making her look wild. As cold as it was outside, inside his car the temperature was rising. Wishing he had the strength to pull out of there and take them both back home he couldn't. His pants were restricting his lower half making it uncomfortable to even move. Bright eyes looked up at him, a fiery passion within. Feeling his pants on her skin, she snuck a hand down to the front of his pants. Letting out a choked sound, her fingers brushed his erection, rubbing and massaging. He stood still, shutting his eyes tight and submitting to her torture.

"God…Belle…"

His Scottish brogue sounding much deeper than before, she decided to give him what he deserved remembering what he did to her in the bathroom. A small grin formed on her face as she undid the zipper. Her hands continued their actions as her other pulled at his underwear. Moving her head across and lower to him, she released him gripping the base just before taking him into her mouth. Her round lips encased him making his eyes shoot open in utter shock. Trying to say her name he couldn't, making his words come out scrambled and hard to understand.

He was definitely hard, soft skin stretched to the limit as she sucked on him, bobbing up and down slowly. Having enough saliva in her mouth to lubricate him she licked the underside of his cock, feeling the large veins popping out. She could hear him swear above, turning her on. It was doing wonders to her own body to be doing this to him. She felt powerful knowing that this was giving him so much pleasure. Taking advantage, she wanted to make him hold onto anything he could find. Moving her head up, she took the head of his member and squeezed it with the insides of her cheeks. A few squirts of his own fluid went into her mouth making her moan deep, vibrating his shaft.

Throwing his head back against the rest, his left hand flew to the door gripping the leather tight. His right hand jumped to the top of her head rest, so with both arms extended he spread his legs wider giving her more room. Her hands slid onto his knees moving higher to rest on his thighs. Using them to stable herself, she was moving faster now, lips milking him more and more. The sounds she made were pushing him closer to the edge.

"Belle…stop…"

Not listening, she sucked harder, left hand flying over to the base once again squeezing him hard sending more fluid down her throat. With a pop release sound, her head came up to meet his scorching gaze. He looked devilish.

"Get on my lap now love"

His rough command made her wet, making her worry about the seats since she was left bare underneath it all. She was pulled back into reality as she felt his hands grab at her body and roughly bring her over the stick shift. The space was tight, making her legs feel crushed on the sides of his seat. With her dressed pulled up from being forced over, he gave her the most delicious grin yet.

"Nothing underneath hmm…"

"You made that happen…I had to back at the" she was cut off by his lips as they bit down roughly silencing her. One hand pushed at her bare bottom rubbing her against his shaft. He was still very hard.

"Ooooooohh"

"Belle…are you on…"

"Yes…yes…don't worry…" her hips began to move against him making him groan beneath her. Moving his lips to her ear, he bit down on the lobe making her shiver and thrust forward.

"Ride me" he told her, voice deep and husky. A shaky hand sunk between them, roughly grabbing him and angling him just above her entrance. She stood still for a moment looking deep into his eyes, loving the way they bore deep. His smell, their smell, the smell of sex filled the car fogging their minds. In one swift movement she took him all in. One push down with her hips, his member dug deep into her making them both moan deeply. Feeling the soft skin of her bottom against his hand he pulled it forward, wanting to go in deeper. She squealed in pleasure, a high pitch sound that made him want to make her scream.

_And scream she will_, he thought.

Holding her with both hands he pushed her on faster, making her movements more rapid. Her hips flexed back and forth, snapping fast as she let her head fall back. Their mouths opened, breathing harder trying to get as much air as they could in the car. It felt like a sauna and sweat began to form on her chest and face. Falling forward she threw her arms over his headrest, connecting lips with him all the while bouncing on his lap. Skin slapping skin and lips sucking lips, they needed no music as the sounds filled their ears much better. Quenching her legs against his body, she could feel her opening tighten around him. Liquid flowed out of her entrance smearing against her inner thigh. Moving a finger in front of her, he teased her clit making her shriek.

"No! No nooooooo…oooohh! No not yet please!"

He smirked hearing her beg. Moving his index finger harder against her bud she growled in frustration, moving a hand to cup his scrotum. His breath caught, feeling his own release coming soon at her touch.

Raging lust got the best of him as he spun her around, watching her grip the steering wheel as he thrust against her from behind_._

"OOooo! Ruumm!"

Holding her waist in an almost bruising grip, Belle shut her eyes tight from the pleasure and pain she was feeling. After a few more powerful thrusts she screamed feeling him finish inside her. Her body slumped down, taking him in deeper slowly. They sat for a few minutes, waiting for their own hearts to settle down. She could hear her heart pulse in her ears. Minutes later, they build up the energy to fix themselves. Bending forward Belle felt his cock slide out and she hiked up a leg to get back over to her seat. Falling clumsily back into it, her dress rested high on her waist but she didn't care to fix it perfectly. Zipping up his pants, he looked over to her, taking in her lovely after sex glow. Turning back to the front, he started up the car and began to back out of the lot.

The drive back home was rather silent, most of what they wanted to say was exchanged during sex and now all that was left was sleep. The lights of the restaurant no longer could reach the Cadillac as it drove down the winding road and through the black forest.

…

**Hello Everyone! My longest chapter yet! Woot woot lol Anyway, the gears were turning rather nicely for this one so I hope it works for you girls. I finished it late at night so if there are any errors I will go back in and fix them. Just recently I read the synopsis of his latest film, California Solo and wow does it seem sad. I watched the trailer and I swear I visited the beginning a hundred times just to hear his strong accent. Ugh it just makes me melt like butter. I swear to god, if I could find someone like him…lol anyway, let me know what you think **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: New Day, New Problem**

Belle woke up on soft sheets to watch Gold get dressed. His long fingers delicately twisted the fabric of his tie around in a perfect knot, catching her gaze he smiled.

"Morning love"

Her lips curled upwards, holding the white fabric to her chest. Last night was perfect, every single part of it and all memories flashed before her. A light blush spread across her cheeks.

"After our little…love session…you fell fast asleep in the car so I carried you in"

"Oh…I can tell"

Making his way over to the side of the bed, he bent down to give her a quick kiss on the forehead. It was sincere and loving but not childish. He looked impeccable as usual, dressed sharp in one of his black suits.

"Care for some coffee before you go?"

Looking at the small clock on the bedside table, it read

**9:00 a.m.**

"I'm afraid it's a bit too late for that my dear"

"Oh…oh I am so sorry…"

"shh no need…" he said while placing a finger on her lips. With a smirk he turned around picking up his keys from the dresser.

"Alright well…I will make it up later" she told him, letting the sheets fall from her body and pad across the wood floors. He looked back to catch sight of her bottom moving side to side to the bathroom. The sight of her bare body caused a voice in his head to scream, telling him to stay in bed and forget all about the work day. Unfortunately it was something he couldn't do.

"Oh I know you will…"

With those last words he walked out of the room and down to the entrance. Within minutes, Belle was already lathing her hair in soap when she heard the front door shut closed. A new day had begun.

…

Pulling the cotton towel from its rack, Belle twisted it around her torso tightly securing the end under her arm. With her wet hair clipped up she walked out of the room to pick out some fresh clean clothes. Slick skin rubbed together as she moved, causing her just to wince lightly. It wasn't the first time he left her with a few pains but she found herself getting more and more used to it.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

The sound shook Belle from her thoughts making her pull on all articles of clothing with phenomenal speed. The impatient pounding on the front door was beginning to twist her nerves and as she slipped into a pair of soft shoes she ran down the steps to open the door.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"I'm coming, hold on will you!" Marching across the foyer, her hand flew to the knob to grip and pull it open to be greeted by the oh so familiar man.

"Gabriel?"

"Belle…"

"Mind telling me why you were pounding so furiously on this door?"

"I remember"

"I'm sorry?"

"I said I remember…everything"

His words hit her like a brick, scared straight and unable to speak. Moving back enough to swing the door his foot caught it before she could retreat.

"What…but how?" she asked completely shocked.

"Don't worry about that…I know everything now and I want you to come back with me"

"Gaston…" she stopped for a moment, it was the first time she had used that name in such a long time that the mere mention of it felt weird.

"Gaston…I love him and you need to accept that…please just go away"

"No…no I won't…please Belle you need to understand…"

"Gab-Gaston…who told you, how did you remember?"

He looked back to scan across the area, fearing that anyone would see him particularly Mr. Gold. Turning back to look at the blue eyed beauty he replied, "Regina"

She stood there, eyes wide open as she took in the answer. She was angry and confused.

_Why is she doing this?_ She thought

"Why? Why did she…"

"So you wanted me to wonder about not knowing Belle?"

"Listen Gaston…I thought that if you didn't know you would leave me alone…"

"You wanted me to wonder around not knowing where the hell I came from…my past…my real life?" his voice took on a threatening tone which was making her feel uncomfortable by the second.

"Just…just leave me alone please" she begged voice shaky from the anger that was building.

"She helped me wake up…she helped me to remember…perhaps it is you who should forget and only remember the times you spent with me"

"I lived a prisoned life with no idea who the hell I WAS until I found Gold!"

Pointing a finger at her, he leaned in nearly spitting at her as he said, "You are wasting your time!"

"Goodbye Gaston!"

Given the opportunity she slammed the door shut without the brute's foot to slip in between. Her back hit against the door as she fell back, the sudden visit draining the positive energy she had only minutes ago.

Gabriel jogged down the steps, looking back at the house with pure hate. Digging into the right pocket of his coat, he took out a small card. On it listed the phone number of Regina Mills. Reading over the printed information his face saddened.

"If you could help me remember…maybe…you could make her forget once again…"

Placing it back into the pocket, he looked at the front door one last time before walking down the road.

….

**Hello! It has certainly been a while. Anyway, there is conflict now which will add more to the story. It is another short chapter but it serves as an introduction to a problem which will build as I go. I made an account on ****Booksie**** where I might be posting a few original short fiction erotic stories of my own, once I do I will post a link for you all to check them out. Oh oh lol here is an amazing clip featuring Carlyle having some sexy fun in the tub from this awesome site I just found…go to search and type in: Robert Carlyle obssessed...it'll take you to a page then on the left side go to "archive", then on the left side look for a box labeled "WATCH" with the name ebonaski on it :) **

**Let me know what you think (just for fun duh) and of course review! Love you all mwah!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: No longer a rose**

Belle walked into her bedroom with a small candlelight in hand. The storm outside shook the large glass windows, howling winds threatening to pass through. Walking closer to the vanity table, she placed the candle next to the skinny vase which held the first rose he gave her. Stepping away from the table to change, the windows burst open with ferocity, pushing the vase down and tearing the rose out. Belle ran as fast as she could to retrieve it but it was long gone as she could see the red bud fly further away.

"Nooo!"

She grabbed at the two doors and pushed them shut with all her strength. Sliding the lock mechanism down in between, she looked around at the mess that was created. Raindrops covered the entire glass making it hard to see anything. Darkness took over the sky and it wasn't going to be a good plan to run out and find it. Twisting her soaked hair, she picked up the porcelain vase and fixed the few perfume bottles which were placed neatly before.

It was already late and she wanted to sleep. Changing quickly into a simple weightless gown, Belle threw the covers back and slid in. Finding the right spot, she relaxed herself, listening to the pounding of thunder and watching the flashes of lightning waiting for sleep to take over.

…

(In the woods that very night)

The hooves of the black horses pounded furiously against the dirty road as the heavy dressed man in front cracked the heavy whip repeatedly. The Queen inside, pushed aside the small velvet curtain to peek at the difficult weather outside. Her bright red lips curled up, she loved this type of weather. It was nights like these when she felt most powerful and most creative. Anything and everything worked for her on nights like this.

Just as she was about to let the curtain fall back on its own, something slapped against the small window. Moving closer, the black object appeared to be green and had a deep red bud at the top. A rose, it was.

Knocking hard at the top of the cart, the driver commanded the horses to stop, and once they all came to a halt the queen slowly opened the door and reached out to pull the rose inside. The cart was set into motion once again and as her deep brown eyes trailed over the lovely stem, the flower jumped from her grasp, twisting and flipping on the floor beside her boot-covered feet. It was like a fish out of water, and she realized that it was an enchanted flower. With her long red nails, her hands moved around sending a wave of magic over the rose. A deep purple cloud whirled around the flower until it began to expand. Soon, she found herself staring at the eyes of a man. Dressed in uniform, he was looking around sporadically.

"You must be…Gaston…am I right?"

"Yes…how do you know?"

"Oh don't worry about that…who turned you into a rose?"

He pondered for a minute before his eyes opened wide with anger.

"That monster! Rumplestiltskin did this to me!"

A light chuckle escaped her lips as her suspicions were proved right.

"Ah…of course"

"I went to his castle…I wanted to save Belle but he turned me into a rose!"

An idea passed through her mind.

"Tell me Gaston…how would you like to take back the one you love hm?"

"Oh I will do anything"

"And that's exactly what I wanted to hear"

Her eyes glint with mischief as she took a bite from an apple she kept nearby. Things were going her way as they do on nights like these.

…..

**Alright, short chapter I know, Imma tease lol. So I found another place where you all can view the sexy bath scene from Formula 51. Just type in "batch scene formula 51 metacafe" you will see a link that says "Emily Mortimer…"Hopefully this works since the other site is a bit difficult. I tried to send a link to some of you but it just got scrambled so I apologize. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Revenge served sweet and bitter greetings**

Regina stared down at the paper lying beneath her lost in thought. Her powers have weakened ever since the inhabitants of Storybrooke got together. Particularly, Rumplestiltskin. His reunion with Belle somehow didn't interfere with his magical abilities. And the result was devastating on her part. But there was one man in town who stayed the longest without remembering his past and he was the key to her rise.

"Regina!"

The deep voice which called out her name pulled her back into reality looking directly in front of her. Standing several feet away from her desk, Gaston stood looking desperate with her business card in hand.

"Ah hello Gaston" she greeted with a familiar smile.

"You helped me to remember…"

"So I did…"

"Can you make her forget?"

"I assume you are speaking about Belle, yes?"

He nodded slowly, standing still and waiting patiently for an answer.

"Well then…" she began pushing her work to the side and setting her fine pen down. She gave him his memory back as part of her latest plan. She could make the brunette beauty forget and she really didn't care if it was going to make Gaston happy. If he somehow manages to romance her it wouldn't affect her plan at all. Hell, she thought about killing her but death seemed too simple and enjoyed to watch her opponents suffer greatly.

"I suppose I can"

He let out a breath of relief, letting his shoulders fall just a bit.

"What will you do?"

"Have I ever told you that I make the most delicious pies?"

He huffed in frustration.

"I do not care about your culinary skills, how will you make her forget?"

"You fool, it is through one of my pies which will erase the memory of your beloved Belle"

His brows lifted in realization staring at the dark queen. Regina clasped her hands together and continued.

"There will be a town fair, a…celebration of a somewhat broken curse…all the pathetic townspeople will attend…"

"And you want me to go?"

"No…no, I'm afraid that will just ruin things…listen carefully, it would do me no good either to attend this fair…and it would look suspicious to have my most _trusted_ friends out there so you will need to do exactly what I tell you prior to this date"

"I'm listening"

"Good...you will visit the diner where Ruby works…speak to the older woman there, she always cooks up a few dishes for the festival…tell her that you would like for her to sell some of _your_ pies"

"And how will Belle get a hold of the right one?"

"I will make a mark on that pie…so you tell her it's specifically for Belle but do not let her reveal the secret admirer"

"You sure it will work?"

"Two days, Gaston, in two days _your _day will come"

…

"Hello? Belle?"

The curious tone of her beloved captured her attention and she got up from the bed to walk down the stairs. As he neared the stairwell he got a look of a rather stressed looking Belle. Bare feet met his leather covered ones as she stood before him, leaning forward to wrap her arms around his body.

"Are you alright my dear?"

"Yeah…yes I um…I am so sorry, I was going to make something good for us but this pain in my head is just unbearable" she lied, rubbing a hand over her forehead dramatically.

He was taking none of it, lips curling up as he detected a lie. "Belle…"

"I need to find something for it…"

"You need medication for pain that isn't present?"

She hated how he always managed to figure her out when she wanted to forget her problems. Letting her arm fall to the side in defeat she looked at him.

"Okay…you got me Rum…"

"Just Belle…tell me what bothers you"

Letting out a sigh, she paused for a moment avoiding his gaze. She had to prepare for his reaction since it would be hard to try and calm him. Tonight was supposed to be easy especially after their wonderful night out at the restaurant.

"Gab-Gaston…Gaston came this morning"

His expression was filled with concern but changed quickly. He was pissed. His lips sealed into a straight line served as a clue.

"What did he want?" he asked, making every word stand out on its own.

"He uh…he told me that he remembers everything"

His eyebrows bent in anger, teeth showing as the side of his lips rolled up.

"Does he now…everything hmm?"

"Yes…especially you…" Belle added, standing back just a bit to create some space.

"Ah well I hope he remembers how much better life was when I turned the bastard into a rose"

"He wants me…he wants me to forget and go back"

She jumped at the sound of his heavy cane hitting the wall violently. It twisted against the corner before falling to the wood floor.

"I thought I lost you for the longest time Belle, _but_…I have you now…I have you Belle"

His tone bordered on psychotic making her feel a bit worried about how this was going to bother him in the long run. She threatened for Gaston to leave her be and she hoped that was enough to solve her problem. She had seen Rumplestiltskin's bad side and she didn't want for him to do anything stupid this time. With nothing else to say, he passed her, walking into the living room to sit down. She really wished that none of it happened. She wished that they could have carried on with their usual evening routine without the sour mood. This was something that was biting at him as she could clearly see it on his body by the way he sat down with arms slouched.

Annoyed with the way things were going, Belle turned around moving to the kitchen muttering, "Let me see what there is to make…"

"Belle"

"What?" she stopped in her tracks, sounding irritated.

"Don't worry about dinner"

"Oh…so would you prefer that I starve tonight?"

"No, that is not what I meant _dearie_" he growled.

"I am going to the kitchen to make something…for myself… since you have chosen to go with an empty stomach". She made her way into the kitchen, crouching down low to a cabinet to take out a medium-sized pot. He made his way over to the room, stretching both arms across the doorway as he peered in glaring at the woman before him.

"If memory serves me correctly, I came home in a good mood so what made you sour?"

"You just had to pry" she grumbled setting the pot on the stove and walking over to the pantry door.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought that's what we normally do"

"Okay, fine, I was in a bad mood…I faked a headache because I wanted tonight to go smooth but that is not going to happen"

"I see…you're upset with me because I threatened to hurt that son of a bitch Gaston is that it Belle…well I've done it before and it never seemed to bother you"

"I have my times…it still bothers me but…"

"But, but, but…but what Belle...you always complained BUT what would YOU really do…do you like being pursued by other men?"

Her eyes opened wide in shock at what he was implying. It stabbed her as well as twisted her nerves. He should know better.

"What? No! no what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh drop the act princess"

This was the last straw; he was acting like someone completely different. He was a stranger in the kitchen and she wasn't going to take another word from him.

"No! no you drop it Rumplestiltskin!"

He winced at the use of his full name. It angered him and his hands dug into the old wood.

"What would I do? Well I don't know really…but murder is out of the question…I am not a monster"

The last word picked at him, it took him back to the day she had told him herself that he wasn't a monster. In his rage filled state of mind it felt like she was confirming it.

"And what will you do when he doesn't leave you alone…what will you do when he chooses to hurt you?"

"You don't always need magic to fix your problems…"

"_Hmpf_…never really heard you complain recently about that…as I recall, you _begged_ for magic"

Belle scowled at his comment, slamming the pantry door shut.

"Seems like you're doing a good job keeping me here already" Belle gave up on cooking and threw down the mitten. She started to walk away in a different direction before Gold marched up to her, pushing her against the counter.

"Aren't I?"

She let out a gasp of surprise, looking up at his face. The deep onyx-like eyes she stared into earlier changed. They carried a bit of lust and desire making her heart beat wild in its cage. His right reached behind her twisting the long brown hair which settled into a pile. Her chin was yanked upwards and his lips were on top of hers in an instant twisting and taking, it was possessive showing how much of a monster he could be. She knew he was acting out on jealousy and concern over her safety but it grew to a point which made her snap which now led to the most amazing kiss. His teeth bit down lightly on her bottom lip, strands of hair covering his eyes as he muttered in a husky breath, "Go on…tell me…I'm a monster…but like I said you're mine"

…

**It led to the most amazing kiss and…lol you will find out more in the next chapter! Regina's plan will uncoil and things will get bad. Anyway, keep reading lovely fans. I will try to get the next one out soon. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Make up**

_But like I said you're mine_

Those words ran repeatedly in her head as she was pushed harder against the countertop. The short casual dress she wore allowed the bare skin below the hem to brush against his trouser covered legs. His grip on her hair remained the same.

"You're a monster" she whispered.

"What was that my dear…"

She moved her face to the side staring down at the objects lying close to her. She wanted to be stubborn, refused to let her mood change so quickly. With a light tug, her lips separated letting out a small gasp. His lips came down closer, just millimeters away from her own as he asked roughly, "Say…it…again"

"You're a monster" she said, glaring at him with a combination of lust and anger. He lunged forward faster than she has ever seen, devouring her lips in the most ferocious kiss. His tongue plowed into her mouth, twisting with hers. Sucking on each lip, he wanted to make her lips sore. He wanted to gaze upon those beautiful plump lips. With his right arm, everything set on the counter around her was swiped off. The few objects made of metal clashed against the floor as few shattered, flying in different directions. It made such a sound that her breathing was much faster. She couldn't speak as he brought both hands under her dress gripping onto her cloth covered bottom. Impatiently, his fingers twisted around her fragile panties, ripping them right off her and flicking them down to the floor. There was nothing sweet about any of this, it was rushed and desperate.

_Slap!_

His hands slapped against her bottom, skin meeting skin as he hoisted her onto his waist. Taking a quick moment to throw his coat behind him, he pushed against her chest, gazing at her. Soft blue orbs stared up at him in a trance, lids threatening to fall shut. Her cheeks were flushed deeply.

_Click! shhhhh_

The sound of his belt being torn from the loops made her lower regions pulse. In preparation of the coming 'invasion', she felt wet with her own fluids.

_Ziiiiiiiiiiippp!_

The rough sound of his zipper followed, making Belle tremble with anticipation. He had both her legs split apart, knees slightly bent to wrap her calves behind him. In one swift movement he pushed up into her body. Belle's hands slapped against the counter, palms desperately gripping as they slid with each push he made. Several more strands of hair fell forward as he snapped his hips back and forth. He was panting, groaning the faster he went. Her eyes shut tight with her mouth gasping for air.

_Clack!_

The shoe on her right foot fell off while the other stayed on tight, dangling and shaking to the rhythm he had set. He knew she didn't mean to say it but part of him wanted to act the part just to express his passion. He didn't want to scare her he only wanted to show how much it would scare him for her to leave. So with the thought swimming around in his head he pushed and pulled with all the strength he had. Each time, Belle choked out words that could not be understood. The squeegee sounds of her hands slipping on the hard counter served as the reason why. She was giving just as much as he was delivering. It felt like forever until he gave one final thrust and slumped over completely finished. With strands of hair still covering his face, she could see his mouth open wide as he struggled to fix his composure. She let out a slight hiss as he let her go. The small of her back throbbing in pain from the constant bumping.

Gold looked up at her, the anger was absent but the lust was still present. He looked ready to say something before she cut him off.

"You're not…you're not a monster Rum"

He nodded in complete understanding.

"I owe you an apology"

"Let's just forget about it…"

"Belle…I just love you…and I apologize for saying those things…I know you aren't like _that _at all"

"Yes…yes I know"

…..

**Hello lovely ladies! Short but sweet right? Anyway, more is to come! I love the reviews, they keep coming and I get all excited reading them. Hope this scene made your day…or night lol wherever you are I am happy that this story keeps you reading. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Festival Day

Gabriel held the small crate of apple pies with both hands as he made his way to the diner. A small boy saw that he was coming on his way out and stopped to hold the door for the man to walk in. "Thanks kid", the dark haired boy nodded his head and left. Strolling over to the counter, Ruby greeted him with a smile. "Hello, what can I get for you?"

"These are for…" Gabriel looked around before spotting the older woman in the back. "For her", Ruby glanced back and looked at him, "oh okay, I'm guessing those are for the festival right?"

"Yes, I uh would very much like for her to sell them"

"They smell amazing…did you make them?" Ruby asked. Gabriel looked down at the wooden crate and muttered a yes.

"Young man, are those for today?"

They both turned to look at the older woman approaching them behind the counter. Gabriel smiled making it all seem much more believable.

"Yes ma'am, these are my very own apple pies…and I would like for you to sell them for me"

"Well how kind of you…but with how good they look why aren't you selling them?"

He took a second to respond, straightening himself to reply, "Well, you see…there's one lady in town whom I adore and I uh…I have one here just for her…I need you to give it to her without saying my name"

"Awww how sweet…tell us…who is this lady?" Ruby smiled leaning over for him to quietly reveal the name of the woman.

"Alright, I will…tell me her name"

The two women stared on as Gabriel turned side to side to make sure there weren't any _familiar_ faces. The diner was rather noisy this morning with the place filled with the clicking sounds of cutlery and the mumbling sounds of talking. Of all the people taking up the seating, not a single face alarmed him. Tucking his hands into his jacket he cleared his throat and looked back at Ruby and the older woman.

"Belle"

Both looked quite shocked until Ruby could speak her mind.

"But…I thought…she and Gold have a…thing for each other"

Gabriel dismissed her words and spoke quick, "This one here with the crescent mark is for her…give it to her only please". Taking the wooden crate, the old woman picked it up and took it to the back.

"How much you want to sell them for?"

"I don't intend on receiving money for them…I just want her to give that one…to Belle"

Ruby didn't give him her the usual warm smile, instead her expression was filled with uncertainty.

"What do you know about the two?"

"You mean Belle and Gold? Well umm…I've seen them together a few times…I just feel like-"

"Someone told me they're not…and to tell you the truth…that young lady deserves someone better"

With that one last hit, Gabriel fixed his jacket and walked out nodding over to Granny. Waving his hand quickly he stepped out of the diner with a smirk, knowing that things were going to change today.

…

**Hello! **** It has certainly been a while. I've been oh so busy and finally I have gotten back into the story and…The brand new season of ONCE UPON A TIME! Oh it's going to be a good one. Anyway, it is a short chapter so I do apologize but I just needed to start it up again this way. Let me know what you think and once again, Hello! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Just one Bite**

Pulling the last few strands together, Belle picked up a small band and tied her hair.

"You look beautiful…" Gold said, placing a kiss on the spot between her neck and shoulder. It was a spot that made her shiver. Letting her head fall to the side she gave in to his sweet, sweet kisses. His lips trailed up to her chin from behind before spinning her to face him completely. The translucent pink gloss she had on found its way onto his as he took her lips in a passionate lock. Her hands felt their way up and down his smooth, dress shirt covered chest. He had just gotten dressed not too long ago so her hands began to push against him. Releasing her, a sigh escaped his lips.

"What you do to me…"

"I had to, if you continue we won't be able to attend the festival" she playfully scolded.

"Just you dear"

"What?"

"I must go to the shop Belle, but I will go during lunch break". Her face lit up at his words, happy that she would be able to see him at some point.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Oh, let me go and get my purse!" Belle rushed out to the neighboring room to retrieve her bag and returned.

"You know I don't mind the walk…"

"Ah ta ta, I will drive…" He stopped himself from fully explaining. Belle looked at him and grinned.

"Oh alright…I know why, but I will let you drive me there".

Making their way out onto the driveway, she smoothed her dark blue dress underneath her before sitting inside the car. Closing the door on his side, the inside of the Cadillac was now filled with the soft and seductive smell of his cologne. The day was bright, blue skies and all. It was the kind of day when she could forget about Gaston and enjoy her own time.

"I've never been to any kind of event like this…not even when I was just a normal man"

"Which is exactly why you should come…I only ever went to one but my father's guards brought me back to the castle much too soon to fully enjoy anything"

Even with her head turned to look out the window, she could imagine the sour look on his face at the phrase "my father". It went silent only for a few before she broke it to shift the mood.

"But, finally, I can enjoy the whole thing" she looked at him smiling. Both hands easily gripped onto the steering wheel and she continued to watch as they slid with his turn.

"That you can, sweetheart"

In just a few minutes, the car arrived close enough to the area of festivities. Small barriers kept anyone from driving through so he parked next to the sidewalk for her to exit onto.

"And here we are…here, you forgot this…" Gold held in his hand a cellphone he had bought for her only days ago. Belle looked back quickly after opening the door and reached over into his hand to take it. Pulling it away teasingly, she grinned at his childish behavior.

"A kiss for my phone, my dear sir?" Belle asked playfully innocent.

"Why I think that can be arranged" He leaned over the console to lock lips with her. The kiss they shared was slow, taking the time to feel every detail of the smooth skin gliding from top to bottom. They broke apart touching foreheads then moving back to stand outside. Belle smoothed her dress and placed the phone inside her purse.

"I need to get used to…_these_ things, it'll take some time" she jokingly said, speaking of the little piece of technology tucked away.

"Aye you will…but remember my phone number is the first listed in contacts…Belle if you need anything and _anything_ at all please don't hesitate to call" his voice was serious and filled with care.

"Yes, I will"

"And I promise to meet you here during my break"

With one final nod, she swung the door closed and stepped onto the curb watching him drive away. With her purse in hand, she wandered into the festival, music and the fresh smell of baked goods filling the space.

…..

**11:30am**

Time flew by and Belle found herself enjoying herself immensely. Playing games to win small plush animals, conversing with Ruby and sampling all kinds of drinks and food. It really has been a long time for her and she felt like a free bird.

"So what do you think of it all so far?" Ruby asked, appearing by her side and surprising Belle.

"Oh, hey, it's all very beautiful and so much fun!"

"I take it you've never been to a festival before…"

They walked side by side, passing stands and balloons flying from the poles. Ruby held onto a small pie made by Granny and dug her fork into it while listening.

"Once…but like I told Gold…"

"Gold…wait…so you are with him right?" Ruby asked, stopping in place. She didn't have a look of total disgust but of curiosity and disbelief.

"Yes…but please don't say anything bad…he's a nice man and"

"Wait a minute..." Ruby stopped her from continuing, thinking back to the moment when Gaston had walked into the diner.

"What…what is it?"

Ruby thought it over but chose to ignore the memory thinking that he's just some jealous man who was crushing on Belle.

"Nevermind, so Gold huh…nice…don't worry I've received a good share of judgments from people that I wouldn't want to judge you…especially when it comes to love"

"I'm still trying to recreate the best days we shared…mostly by this book we-ummm nevermind" Belle stopped herself a rosy blush spread across her face.

"What?"

Waving her hand at her side, Belle continued to walk before Ruby sped up to stop her.

"No, what book?"

Ruby really didn't have any idea what she was asking. This book was kept tightly between the two and Belle has never shown it to anyone else outside the house. It was meant to remain that way until this free-spirited but amusingly nosy young woman asked. Her fingers twisted the sides of her dress, biting her lower lip and struggling to control the schoolgirl smile.

"Well…I don't know how to explain and I'm rather embarrassed…"

"Oh my god please don't be…and I won't tell anyone I really promise!"

"It's a book about love…about how to love and how to _show_….love" she hesitated on the last word. The words sunk into Ruby's mind and after a few seconds, her mouth opened wide in realization. Eyebrows rose up with amusement.

"Are you talking about…" looking around, Ruby looked back and leaned in close, "making love?"

"Mmm yeah…I mean yeah that's…yes" she couldn't answer straight as she was still a bit embarrassed.

"Well we have books like that at the old library…I have some of my own if you are interested"

She felt relieved to find another girl who shared an interest particularly like this one. She didn't have to hide it and now she has someone she could ask personal questions. Nodding with blushed cheeks, Belle said, "thank you…we aren't exactly done with this one". Ruby laughed, understanding it all.

"Oh! By the way have you visited our stand yet…we are selling some amazing pies" Ruby asked.

Not too far from where they stood, the delicious and captivating smell of baked goods snaked their way into Belle's senses. She turned to find Ruby's granny arranging pies behind a stand.

"They already smell amazing from here…I can only assume that they will taste just as good"

"Come one…you gotta taste one"

Making their way closer, Granny just finished putting a few dollar bills away and turned her focus on the two young girls in front. "Hello girls". "Hey Granny, look who's here…thought I'd drag her by"

The older woman tilted her head down looking above her glasses. "Ah hello Belle"

"Hello, they all smell wonderful…did you make them all?"

"Oh no, Ruby made some of her own…but that reminds me…" Granny ducked down to reach into the wooden crate and lifted the mysterious pie. Ruby looked on, feeling a bit uncomfortable deep down. Something about this 'pie' that just didn't seem so sweet. "This one is for you, from a secret admirer I was told".

"Secret admirer?" Belle reached over and took the pie graciously from Granny's hands. Who else could have made this one for her? _No wonder Gold didn't want to come with her this morning._ _Oh, that man._ Granny handed her a small plastic fork and napkin and prepared for the next customer.

Ruby was just about to say something until someone called out to her unexpectedly.

"Ruby! Hey!"

Her head turned fast, scanning the crowd for the owner of the voice. "Ruby, over here!"

Archie was walking to Ruby, smiling after a few waves to capture her attention. Her face lit up and whatever warning she had for Belle was gone as he started talking.

Noticing her new friend's attention was taken; Belle dug the fork into her pie and placed the first piece into her mouth. It was a delicious apple pie, hot and fresh with a cinnamon coating. She could make out every single ingredient and couldn't help but moan. It was simply fantastic. One scoop, two scoops, and three; each bite more delicious than the previous.

…**11:50am**…

"Will that be all ma'am?" Gold asked politely to what would be his fifth customer of the day.

"Yes, thank you sir" The older woman replied, handing over the money. Taking it, he placed her purchased item into a small bag and offered it to the woman.

"Have a wonderful day" He said flatly. The woman smiled and moved to leave his shop. Raising his right arm, he bent it across to look at his watch more clearly.

"Ah, well then I should be on my way"

Turning around, he walked into the back to retrieve his car keys and cane.

…

The pie was almost finished as Belle dug her fork back in. She suddenly began to feel dizzy, the ground appearing to spin side to side. Her eyebrows raised in confusion, thinking about what could have made her feel this way. Lowering her utensil into the pan, she walked back over to the stand and placed it onto the table. Her right hand dug into her purse, pulling out the phone. An uncomfortable feeling in her chest began to bother her, slowing down her ability to rush. The next to happen was her inability to hear all the details around her, it was all muffled. People laughing, people talking and singing…it all just sounded as though she was drowning. A heaviness in her head, her breathing increased. She pulled the phone up to her face, fingers pressing down hard on the buttons.

"Belle…Bellearguuuuoooriiiiight?" Granny asked looking concerned, but not a single word came out audible.

"What is happening to me?" Tears started to form as she felt herself whisper the words.

…...**11:57am**….

Reaching for the door handle, Gold slid into his car and placed his cane to rest on the opposite seat. Turning the key, the car roared to life and with a step on the gas, pulled out of the lot. He was determined to meet her there just like he promised.

…..**11:58am**…..

The pie shook in her hands before falling to ground with a clash. The fork bounced against the pavement and the remaining chunks of bread and apple broke apart scattering in hit her too fast for her to make the call. Soon, the purse and phone joined the mess on the ground could hear her own heart as everything else was muted. Each thud of her heart became deafening and was making the pains in her head worse. Her arms went limp and her body slumped forward, with just a push from the slightest wind her body would fall to the ground. Her vision was getting cloudy and she felt a pair of hands wrap around her as her feet gave out.

"Belle! Belle can you hear me?! Oh my god, Ruby! Archie" Granny alerted everyone and a crowd enveloped them.

"Call an ambulance!"

…..**11:59am**…

Gold pulled up to the curb where he had dropped Belle of at this morning, but he noticed something strange up ahead. A siren took him by surprise and the large white vehicle zoomed from behind and took off into the direction he planned on going. Getting out of the car, he gripped onto the hood, looking as though he knew something terrible happened.

_Uhn!_

He gripped his chest, placing a hand over his own heart. Yes, something terrible indeed. Grabbing his cane he slammed the door shut and rushed over to the festival. Taking quick steps, he no longer cared about the limp he had to live with, the pain was nothing compared to the one he felt deep inside.

_Belle…please let it not be…_

Up ahead, the music and happiness stopped. The crowd broke apart as a young woman was rushed onto a stretcher. Squinting he moved faster trying to get closer.

_No, no please no…_

Brown hair cascaded from the bed and Gold already knew who it was.

"BELLE! BELLE!"

Heads turned as they saw Gold desperately fight to catch up to the men who were making their way into the ambulance. Finally making it, his hands fisted and tears fought to spill from his very own eyes. Holding her face in his hands, he shook with sadness, anger, and confusion as he looked upon closed eyes.

_Beep-beep! Beep-beep! _One of the volunteers looked at their digital watch.

"It's twelve, come on guys let's get her out of here already"

"Mr. Gold, would you like to accompany us?" Another asked the suited man. Gold looked up and nodded, his look remaining the same. The doors shut and the vehicle set forth to the hospital.

Her hand looked paler than usual, lying limp on top of the other. Reaching slowly he wrapped all his fingers around her. Holding tightly he whispered her name, a tear falling down his cheek.

"I should have stayed with you…" He leaned forward and kissed her hand caringly. The two young men in the ambulance looked at Gold, observing what had to be the most sympathetic looking deal maker in their eyes. Yes, the clock struck twelve and Belle's fate was to be determined.

….

**Hello my lovelies! So I keep on getting emails and finally I was able to put this one together. It's been tough lately having to tag onto this story but don't worry I will not disappoint you all. The recent episodes are just amazing! Anyway, just for fun the other day I was looking at the traffic graph and it is so cool to see readers from New Zealand to Russia,France,Finland,Vietnam,Argentina,Germany and more! That's just sooo awesome! Never been to any of those except France and Germany…lived a few years in Heidelberg and loved it lol. Went to Paris at a very young age…and know a bit of the language. Anyone from any of those places? Ahhaha okay well, I will make a post soon! **


End file.
